Citrus Love
by RamuCa
Summary: Chap 7 is up!KyuMin FF. Jika kau sudah merasa mantap dengan orang yang kau pilih. Untuk apa menunggu? Buatlah sebuah ikatan dengannya agar tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengambilnya darimu. DLDR! RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Citrus Love**

**By  
RamuCa**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Yaoi, abal, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata. Etc**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: Aku akhirnya Menemukan 'pacar' dijalanan demi sebuah status? **

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1  
.**

"Sungmin _hyung_!" panggil seseorang.

Dan reflek Sungmin menoleh ke arah asal suara, dan ketika ia sudah mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya ia hanya memasang tampang kesal sambil memutar matanya malas."Wae? mau mengejekku lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Aniya_! _Aniya_… Aku hanya mau menagih janjimu. Kau bilang kau akan membawa pacarmu yang asli. Mana?" tanya orang tersebut.

Sungmin hanya menghela napas sejenak. Kemudian menatap tajam seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara itu. "YAAA! Lee Hyukjae! Apa aku bilang padamu aku membawanya hari ini kehadapanmu? Kurasa aku tak mengatakan seperti itu, aku hanya bilang bahwa aku akan membawa pacarku yang asli. Itu saja… dasar bodoh! Berhentilah menggangguku. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan… cepat pergi sana!" bentak Sungmin. Sementara Hyukjae hanya mencibir sambil berjalan kembali menuju meja kerjanya dan sesekali bergumam tak jelas.

Namun sedetik kemudian Hyukjae kembali menghampiri Sungmin.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Hyukjae sambil menoel-noel lengan Sungmin. Dan sekali lagi, Sungmin menghentikan jari tangannya yang berkutat di keyboard, kemudian ia menatap tajam pada Hyukjae.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya datar.

"Jadi kapan kau mengenalkannya padaku dan yang lain?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Huffttt~ yaa… entah kapan. Dia masih sibuk." Jawab Sungmin.

"Hei, hyung. Cepat kenalkan dia. Kau tidak berbohong kepada kami kan tentang pacarmu itu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"T-tentu saja tidak! untuk apa aku berbohong…" jawab Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke computer.

"Yaahh~ bisa saja kan kau berbohong pada kami agar kami tak mengejekmu 'perjaka tak laku' lagi…" ujar Hyukjae.

Sungmin kembali menatap tajam Hyukjae." YAA! Aku bukan perjaka tak laku! Akan kubuktikan besok, aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian. Lihat saja…" jawab Sungmin murka.

"Whoaaa~ baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya dan aku akan memberitahu yang lain. Jadi besok kau kenalkan dia, ne? kebetulan besok libur. Dan kami akan kerumahmu…" ujar Hyukjae antusias, kemudian ia kembali ke meja kerjanya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya. Entah siapa yang ia hubungi.

"Baiklah~ apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah tadi? _Paboya _Lee Sungmin! bagaimana kau membawanya besok kerumahmu! Dan pertanyaan yang paling penting adalah, Siapa yang akan kau kenalkan pada mereka?" Gumam Sungmin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Lihat jam berapa sekarang? Untung hari ini aku tak kerja lembur. Jadi masih ada waktu untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa dijadikan _partner_. Masalahnya siapa yang bisa dijadikan _partner in crime_ –ehem—terlalu berlebihan, maksudku siapa yang bisa diajak kerja sama? sementara aku hanya mengenal 5 orang aneh yang menghiasi hariku. Hyukjae yang bodoh dan _hyperactive_ itu, _namja_ ikan bernama Donghae yang juga bodoh dan _hyperactive_ sama saja dengan pacarnya si monyet itu, Bos bertampang malaikat namun sebenarnya sangat pelit, medit, maruk dan sebagainya yaa~ si Jungsoo itu. Dan jangan lupakan tetanggaku yang amat sangat cerewet, pemarah, suka mencibir, bergosip dan suka melakukan KDRT pada Suami malangnya itu, yaa Kim Heechul dan suaminya Hanggeng.

Aish~ apa tak ada tempat penyewaan manusia di kota ini. Kalau saja ada, aku harus mencarinya. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus beli sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutku dulu. Baiklah, beli makanan ringan ke mini market didepan sana saja.

Aku menghentikan mobilku tepat didepan mini market. Setelah membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan _soft drink_ aku keluar dari sana. Dan akan melanjutkan perjalananku untuk mencari _partner_!

Aku kembali ke mobil dan menjalankannya dengan tujuan tak tentu arah. Hanya berjalan mengikuti instingku saja. Ketika aku sampai disebuah jalan sepi tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan mobil ini. Kuputuskan untuk melihat sesuatu yang menurutku 'aneh' itu.

Aku menghentikan mobilku ditepi jalan kemudian aku keluar dari mobil, dan benar saja! ketika aku melihat ke arah ban depan ternyata kempes.

"SIAL!" aku menendang ban mobil itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan hasilnya kakiku yang kesakitan.

Kemudian kulihat sekelilingku mungkin saja ada bengkel yang buka. Namun nihil, tak kutemukan apapun selain sesosok manusia yang tengah berjalan mendekat padaku. Namun kenapa penampilannya begitu aneh. Yaahh~ disini gelap aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke mobil, sedikit takut dengan sosok itu.

Namun terlambat, -mungkin- dengan sengaja orang itu menabrakku hingga aku terpental jatuh ke aspal dengan pose yang sangat erotis(?). Sudahlah lupakan tentang pose itu.

"Apo!" aku mengerang kesakitan ketika aku terjatuh ke aspal.

"Maaf Nona~" ujar orang tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tunggu dulu, apa yang ia katakan barusan? Nona? NONA? Aku benar benar di rendahkan.

"Maaf, aku _namja_." Kataku sambil mendongkak melihat orang tersebut. Dan sekali lagi aku membelalakkan mataku kaget ketika mendapati seseorang yang sedang tersenyum menawan padaku. Tapi senyum menawannya itu tak bisa mengalahkan aroma tak sedap yang menguar dari badannya. Terlebih lagi, dengan penerangan lampu jalan yang redup itu kau bisa melihat penampilannya yang sangat aduhai!

Kumal, kucel, aneh, dan tak layak pandang. Dan aku hampir saja menyemburkan tawa ke wajahnya ketika aku melihat sesuatu yang menghiasi kepalanya itu. Apa itu? Ba—Baskom?

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Kau bisa melihat sendiri, aku sangat susah melihat jalan karena benda ini mengganggu penglihatanku." Ujarnya santai.

Aku berdiri sambil mengangguk tak nyaman. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

"Hei, kenapa kau membawa begitu banyak baskom? Bertumpuk baskom dikepala dan di kedua tanganmu itu. Ehm, untuk apa?" tanyaku ragu.

Namja jangkung itu hanya menebar senyum menawannya padaku (lagi)."Ah~ aku berprofesi sebagai tukang baskom keliling. Kau mau membelinya? Ini baskom _made in china_! Saudaraku sendiri yang membuatnya. Silahkan dilihat, aku akan memberikan potongan harga kalau kau mau memborong semuanya." Tawarnya padaku.

Hei, untuk apa aku membeli semua benda itu. Dasar gila!

Aku hanya menggeleng, "Tidak, terimakasih…"

"Ayolah…"

"Aku sedang tidak memerlukannya."

"Aku akan memberikan diskon dan satu _freehug_. Ah! Atau kalau kau mau aku juga akan memberikan ciuman gratis. Bagaimana?"

Yakkk! Ada apa dengan orang gila ini? _freehug_? Ciuman? Menjijikan!

"Ma-maaf aku harus pergi." kataku asal, dan segera membuka pintu mobilku. Namun orang gila ini menahan tanganku dan memonyongkan mulutnya padaku. Oh Tuhan, ini sungguh-sungguh menjijikan. Aku hanya menahan mukanya yang kucel itu dengan tanganku, menjauhkannya agar tidak mendekat.

PLETAKK!

Suara apa barusan?

"_Apo_! Siapa yang berani melempar kepalaku dengan kaleng itu?" kata orang gila penjual baskom ini murka. Ia melempar pandangannya mengelilingi tempat sepi ini.

"Hei! Apa kau berani denganku?" tanya seseorang disertai munculnya seseorang dari sebuah gang kecil dan disusul 2 orang lain yang berbadan subur dibelakangnya.

Aku melihat orang gila penjual baskom ini menganga lebar dengan mata melotot kaget. Detik selanjutnya ia sudah ambil langkah seribu sambil menenteng segala baskom yang ia bawa dan berteriak aneh.

"Huwaaa! Setan gila dataaaaaaannggg!" teriaknya sambil berlari menjauh.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari penjual baskom itu dengan perasaan enggan. Pasalnya, sekarang aku seorang diri dan disana, di gang itu ada tiga orang asing yang nampaknya berbahaya.

"Yaa~ Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tahu kalau lewat atau berhenti di kawasan ini kau harus membayar padaku. Karena disini adalah daerah kekuasaanku." Ujar orang tersebut. Hmmmh~ Preman jalanan, _eoh_?

Kemudian ketiga preman itu mendekat padaku, sementara aku yang ketakutan dan gemetar tak bisa mengangkat kakiku menjauh dari tempat itu. Hingga akhirnya preman-preman bodoh itu sekarang sudah berada dihadapanku.

Lampu jalan yang redup itu sekarang memperlihatkan wajah- wajah preman ini. Kenapa bos-nya terlihat lebih ceking daripada kedua anak buahnya?

"Yaa! Apa yang kau perhatikan? Terpesona padaku, _eoh_?" ujar _namja _preman itu narsis dan apa itu yang ia makan? Bau-nya seperti... Sitrus kah? Tapi itu lebih terlihat seperti kulitnya. Bodoh.

"A-aniya. Mau apa kau?" tanyaku gemetar.

"Hahaha~ hei, apa kalian dengar? Dia bertanya mau apa? Sudah pasti kami mau uang Nona!" bentaknya. Aish! _Namja_ ini benar-benar!

"Yaa! AKU _NAMJA_! Dasar sialan kau!" aku mendorong namja kurus itu reflek.

"Hei, apa maksudmu mendorongku?" tanya bos nya tak terima.

"Lihat? Kau mengataiku nona. Hei, aku namja bung!" aku membalas. Aku mulai mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kemejaku.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja menelpon polisi!" kataku membentak.

Sontak tiga pasang mata disana melebar. Dan dua dari tiga orang itu sudah berlari menjauh. Apa itu yang dinamakan dengan preman?

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?" teriak sang bos ceking itu.

"Maaf bos, kami tak mau mendekam di penjara lebih dari lima kali!" teriak sang anak buah dari kejauhan.

Kulihat sang bos hanya memandang sendu kepergian anak buahnya itu. ditinggal sendiri, kasihan sekali. Dan ketika ia mulai untuk berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat itu, aku menarik kerah jaket yang ia pakai.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan bos preman pergi begitu saja. Apalagi kau sudah mengataiku tadi. Tunggu sebentar, dan polisi akan menjemputmu!" kataku lagi dengan senyum bahagia.

"_Mwo_? Dasar gila! Hei, biarkan aku pergi dan aku tak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Aku janji!" katanya lagi.

"Janji seorang preman jalanan sepertimu tak bisa dipegang, tuan." Jawabku datar.

"Ayolah, kumohon." Ia mulai mengeluarkan jurus tampang melasnya. Aku tak akan goyah! Tampang menjijikan seperti itu tak menjual.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah… biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak!"

Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan pergi. Tapi kau jangan lapor polisi. Dan aku bersedia melakukan apa yang kau mau." Ujarnya lagi.

"Tidak!" jawabku. Aku terdiam sejenak."Tunggu dulu! Apa yang kau bilang?" tanyaku.

"Hah? Aku tak akan pergi tapi jangan lapor polisi dan aku bersedia melakukan apa yang kau mau. Percayalah, mendekam dipenjara itu sangat menyakitkan!" ujarnya.

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku. Kuperhatikan wajahnya sejenak, dan aku kembali menambah lebar senyumku. _Not bad_…

Tapi, dia _namja_? Oh_… Paboya_ Lee Sungmin! _gender_ bukanlah masalah lagi sekarang! Yang penting status. Dan sekali lagi, aku menambah lebar senyumku.

"W-wae? Kenapa kau tersenyum mengerikan speperti itu?" tanyanya horror.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi, jika kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Aku akan memberimu bayaran. Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Percaya padaku, ini bahkan lebih mudah daripada memalak orang dijalanan seperti yang kau lakukan setiap hari. Apa kau mau? Yaa~ kalau tidak, aku bisa meminta polisi untu menjemputmu sekarang." Kataku lagi.

"A-ah! Baiklah! Aku bersedia!" jawabnya.

"Baiklah… _Deal_?" aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"_D-deal_." Jawabnya sambil menjabat tanganku.

Aku tersenyum sejenak,"Nah, siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Masih layak lanjutkah?  
mohon reviewnya chingudeul, jika ada respon positif saya akan melanjutkan FF ini.  
Anonymous are allowed ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Citrus Love**

**By  
RamuCa**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Yaoi, abal, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, etc.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: Sungmin kedatangan tamu dipagi hari dan membuat keributan di apartemennya.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

TOK TOK TOK!

"Sungmin hyung! Dimana kau? Cepatlah buka pintu, kau bilang akan memperlihatkannya pada kami! Ayolah… Sungmin hyung!" teriak Hyukjae ketika ia sampai di depan apartemen Sungmin.

"Hyukkie, jangan berisik. Kau tahu, ini akan mengganggu orang lain." Ujar Donghae.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Sungmin hyung!"

"Hyuk-"

"YAA! KALIAN YANG DISANA! BISAKAH TAK MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DIHARI LIBUR! DASAR BODOH! KALIAN TAHU KALAU KALIAN ITU SANGAT MENGGANGGU! BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK ATAU AKU AKAN MEROBEK MULUTMU!" bentak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu diseberang apartemen Sungmin.

"Aishh! Terserah! Sungmin hyung!" teriak Hyukjae lagi, nampaknya ia tak memperdulikan ancaman orang dibelakangnya itu.

"Ya! Apa kau tuli! Kubilang berhenti membuat keributan!" teriak orang itu lagi.

Sementara Donghae hanya sanggup bungkam saat ini. Berada ditengah-tengah dua orang yang saling berteriak membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Namun ketika kedua orang itu saling menatap dan kelihatannya akan terjadi perang, muncullah Sungmin dari apartemennya. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung menyeret kedua namja yang berada didepan apartemennya.

"Maafkan tamu-ku Heechul hyung!" teriak Sungmin sambil menutup pintu. Ia tahu sebentar lagi seseorang diluar sana akan murka, jadi ia lebih memilih mengunci pintu apartemennya rapat-rapat.

.

"Ish! Lama sekali kau membukakan pintu, hyung!" gerutu Hyukjae ketika ia sudah menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa ruang tamu disusul dengan Donghae yang duduk disampingnya.

"A- err~ aku ada sedikit urusan. Kau tahu, pacarku menginap disini tadi malam. Jadi pagi ini aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuknya." Ujar Sungmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Lalu, mana dia?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

"Sebentar aku akan memanggilnya, duduklah dulu." Ujar Sungmin sambil melesat pergi.

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk bercermin. Sambil melempar senyum ke cermin itu, berputar-putar memperhatikan penampilannya saat ini yang sedang memakai kemeja berwarna _baby jeans_, dengan celana panjang yang baru dibelikan Sungmin tadi malam untuknya.

Sesekali ia mengendus keteknya, "Wangi sekali, sudah lama aku tak memakai deodorant dan parfum." Ujarnya sambil terus mengendus nikmat wangi keteknya. Kemudian namja itu kembali menatap dirinya dicermin.

"Aigooo~ ternyata aku memang tampan." Ujarnya narsis. Sungmin hanya menatap jengkel orang itu.

"Ya! Berhentilah bercermin. Penampilanmu sudah rapi. Jadi jangan permalukan aku. Bersikaplah layaknya kekasihku yang sebenarnya. Kemarikan tanganmu…" Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan langsung menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau ingat? Jangan permalukan aku. Ingat apa yang sudah ku ajarkan tadi malam, ne?" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

.  
.

"Err~ Hyukjae, Donghae. Perkenalkan ini pacarku, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin memperkenalkan 'pacarnya' pada dua orang itu.

Tanpa diduga Hyukjae langsung berdiri dan dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. Yang ditatap hanya risih, sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

Hyukjae langsung menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, "Hei! Kau Cho Kyuhyun? Wajahmu tak asing. Rasanya aku pernah berjumpa denganmu. Tapi dimana yaa... Hmmm…" ujar Hyukjae.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Emmm… tentu saja. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Hei, Kau yang akan menjadi kakak iparku nanti!" ujar Hyukjae senang.

"Ya! Siapa yang kakak iparmu? Kau bukan saudaraku!" sela Sungmin.

"Aku 'kan adik angkatmu, hyung." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Sejak kapan kau mengangkatku menjadi kakakmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sejak kita mengenal satu sama lain." Jawab Hyukjae dengan gummy smile-nya.

"Apalah itu, dasar bodoh. Duduklah, silahkan berbincang dengan Kyuhyun chagi. Aku akan segera kembali dengan beberapa cemilan dan minuman segar." Ujar Sungmin sambil melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun kemudian mendorong 'pacarnya' untuk duduk.

"Tunggu sebentar ya sayang... Aku akan segera kembali dengan cintaku." Ujar Sungmin dengan gaya yang berlebihan. Yaa… ia ingin memperlihatkan kemesraannya sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Kyuhyun. Namun itu terlihat aneh dan berlebihan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar,"Iya sayangku, aku akan selalu menunggumu." Dan jawaban namja itu tak kalah anehnya. Lebih terlihat seperti sebuah drama yang diperankan oleh amatiran.

"Papay~" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Donghae hanya menatap heran sekaligus geli pada sepasang 'kekasih' itu. Karena tak mampu melihat adegan mesra yang memuakkan itu ia memutuskan untuk melihat Hyukjae. Namun yang dilihat hanya tersenyum senang sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang merona.

"Hae, kau lihat! Lihat kan? Mereka benar-benar mesra sekali. Aigoo~ manis sekali." Ujar Hyukjae senang. Donghae hanya mengangguk enggan.

'Apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang disini?' batinnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin datang dengan membawa beberapa cemilan dan minuman. Setelah meletakkannya ke meja, ia segera duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan merangkul tangan namja itu.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu menunggu, sayang." Sungmin bergelayut manja dilengan 'kekasihnya'.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, "Tak apa, aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau aku selalu menunggumu, my darling."

"Hueeekkk!" tiba-tiba Donghae berlari cepat ke toilet dan membuat beberapa orang disana mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya.

"Ya! Kenapa dengan siluman ikan itu? apa dia mabuk laut?" tanya Sungmin pada Hyukjae yang masih menatap kagum padanya dan Kyuhyun.

"Molla~, mungkin hanya masuk angin." Jawab Hyukjae acuh.

.

Sementara di dalam toilet Donghae emengeluarkan seluruh ke-eneg-annya (?). Ia habiskan semua tak bersisa sambil sesekali mengoceh tak jelas.

"Memang ada ya pasangan kekasih yang bersikap menggelikan seperti itu. Aku tak sanggup melihat yang lebih dari itu. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa cepat pergi dari sini?" gumamnya.

.

"Hyukkie, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kenapa? Aku masih ingin berbincang-bincang dengan kakak iparku dan Sungmin hyung." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Ayolah, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku ingin istirahat dirumah. Kumohon…" bujuk Donghae.

Hyukjae hanya menatap bengis pada namja ikan itu. Kalau saja bukan kekasihnya, mungkin namja ikan itu sudah ia lempar dari gedung bertingkat ini karena mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Sudahlah Hyukjae, kulihat dia memang tidak sehat. Pulanglah, lagipula kau akan merepotkanku jika berlama-lama disini. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku berdua saja dengan pacarku ini." ujar Sungmin.

Hyukjae hanya melipat wajahnya dan mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, ayo pulang." Kemudian ia berdiri dan menarik Donghae untuk segera pergi dari apartemen itu.

"Hyung, kapan-kapan aku main lagi, ne? Dan aku akan mengajak temanku kemari." Kata Eunhyuk sebelum ia dan Donghae benar-benar keluar dari apartemen itu.

"JAngan bertamu kemari lagi. Kau hanya merepotkanku." Jawab Sungmin datar.

"Ya, aku akan lebih sering bermain kemari hyung!" Hyukjae berlari keluar danSungmin menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Merepotkan!"

.

.

"Hyukkie, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan pasangan mesra tadi?" tanya Donghae.

"Benar, Hae. Aku merasa aneh, bagaimana bisa Sungmin hyung yang selalu marah-marah padaku bisa bersikap manis hanya dihadapan pacarnya saja? benar-benar cinta itu membutakan."

"Bukan! Kurasa mereka terlalu berlebihan."

"Benar, mungkin cinta mereka yang sangat kuat membuatnya berlebihan seperti itu."

"Aish! bukan itu. Apa kau tidak berpikir tentang hal lain?"

"Iya, aku sedang memikirkannya. Kurasa mereka sudah pacaran sejak lama, tapi Sungmin hyung menyembunyikannya pada kita."

"Aigo! Terserah apa katamu."

"Mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi!"

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

"Kyuhyun, aku harus pergi bekerja. Kau jaga apartemenku baik-baik. Jangan buat kekacauan apapun, arraseo?" Sungmin bersiap-siap pergi bekerja.

"Ne. Hei, apa kau menyimpan buah jeruk di lemari es?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Buat apa?"

"Aku ingin mengunyah sesuatu."

"Ada cemilan disana."

"Aku hanya ingin jeruk saja."

"Aku sedang tidak menyimpannya."

"Ya sudah, saat kau pulang belikan untukku."

"Yang benar saja."

"Ya sudah, aku bisa saja pergi dari sini."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Menurutmu? Ayolah Lee Sungmin. Hanya Jeruk saja, bukankah benda itu tidak mahal."

"Ya sudah! Ini sudah terlambat, aku harus pergi kerja."

"Jangan lupa jeruknya."

"Cih, memangnya siapa kau."

"Pacarmu."

"Yang benar saja."

Sungmin berjalan keluar apartemen dan membanting pintu apartemennya dengan keras.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin bisakah kau bersikap tenang di pagi hari? Kau selalu saja membuat keributan." Omel seseorang dari pintu seberang.

"Aku sedang buru-buru Heechul hyung. Nanti saat pulang kau bisa mengomel lagi."

"Yah! Menyebalkan sekali. Hannie, apa sarapannya sudah siap?" teriak Heechul.

"Belum, sebentar lagi."

"YA! Kalau lebih dari lima menit masakanmu itu belum siap, aku akan membakar bajumu!"

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Sungmin POV

.

Ya! Pantas saja semua orang menjuluki Jungsoo itu dengan sebutan atasan pelit. Lihat? Bagaimana bisa seseorang memberikan gaji tanpa amplop. Dan lebih parahnya lagi segenggam uang ini diikat dengan menggunakan karet gelang. Aku tak yakin bekerja disebuah perusahaan jika menerima gaji dengan tampilan seperti ini. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, hanya aku yang menerima gaji dengan bonus karet gelang ini. Dan dengan sok akrabnya Jungsoo pelit itu mendekatiku dan mengatakan bahwa kami berkerabat, jadi tak masalah. Kerabat dari mananya? Bilang saja kalau dia pelit! Dengan mengatakan alasan persediaan amplop habis lagi.

Kalau saja aku tak membutuhkan uang, aku tak akan bekerja disana lagi.

"Sungmin hyung!"

Ya! Monyet gila ini menganggetkanku dan terus menggangguku.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku sambil menyembunyikan uangku ke saku. Biasanya anak ini selalu minta traktir kalau gajian. Padahal dia sendiri sudah memiliki uang.

"Ya! Hyung, aku tidak akan meminta uangmu. Jangan bertingkah seperti seorang yang di palak."

"Lantas, apa maumu? Biasanya kau selalu merampas uangku dengan paksa dengan alasan minta traktir."

"Aniya, emmm~ aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku dan Donghae akan mengajak kau dan kakak iparku itu double date malam nanti. Mau kan? Ya, kau tentu saja mau. Apalagi ini baru gajian hyung."

D-double date? Acara macam apa itu?

"P-pacarku masih sibuk."

"Bagaimana kalau sabtu malam? Tidak akan ada orang sibuk pada hari itu. Baiklah! Aku tunggu sabtu malam nanti ya Hyung."

Dan si monyet gila itu sudah melarikan diri sebelum aku menjawab apapun. Bagaimana bisa aku menyia-nyiakan uangku nanti hanya untuk dating palsu dengan pacar palsu. Oh Tuhan!

:::…:::…:::...:::…:::

Normal POV

.

"Pasti Cho gila itu akan kegirangan ketika melihat berapa banyak aku membawakan buah jeruk untuknya." Gumam Sungmin ketika berjalan di koridor apartemen.

Dan ketika ia masuk ke apartemennya, matanya membelalak kaget dan plastic tempat buah jeruk itu jatuh begitu saja dari tangannya.

"YAA! CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN APARTEMENKU!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Masih layak lanjut?  
mohon reviewnya…  
hehe, banyak yang ngira tukang baskom itu kyu ya? Hahaha…

Buat -

**kyuminlinz92** : ne eonn, ini epep abal baru yg idenya muncul gegara aku liat tukang baskom keliling pas dijalan.*entah apa hubungannya -_-a

**Youngfishy**: Emha eonn T^T berhenti memanggilku dengan nama nista itu.

**Nene**: eonn, aku gak mau bertemu denganmu lagi…. :p

.

Big hug for:

**Park Min Rin, leem1nad, Syubidubidu, lee kyuzha, kyuminlinz92, Mulov, Mrs Yeo, nene eonn, Youngfishy emha eonn, Bunny Ming, Cho Miku, cho sarie kyuminniesaranghae, putrikangin3424, KyuMinRing, nuna changchang.**

Gomawo all ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Citrus Love  
by  
RamuCa**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Yaoi, abal, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: KyuMin double date dengan HaeHyuk, namun beberapa hal terjadi yang membuat Sungmin semakin jengkel.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

"YAA! CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN APARTEMENKU!"

Sontak _namja_ berparas setan itu pun menengadah melihat siapa yang meneriakinya."Kau sudah datang rupanya. Maaf aku hanya berusaha membantu membereskan apartemenmu yang sedikit berantakan dan, err~ aku mencoba melihat-lihat siapa tahu kau menyimpan jeruk disuatu tempat."

"YA! Sudah kubilang aku tak menyimpannya dimanapun! Kau bilang membantu membereskan? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! SEMUA BERANTAKAN! Bagaimana bisa kau mencari buah jeruk di bawah meja, dilemari pakaian dan tempat lain yang sudah kau hancurkan. AISH! Dasar gila! Sekarang bereskan semua atau kau tak mendapatkan apapun dariku!" Omel Sungmin sambil melirik bungkusan jeruk yang sudah berada dilantai.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aish! Kau tahu, aku tak bisa mengunyah apapun tanpa sebuah jeruk. Lidahku terasa asam tanpa itu."

"Manusia aneh, mana ada manusia sepertimu! Bagaimana bisa seseorang tak bisa mengunyah apapun tanpa jeruk. Berhentilah membual, dan cepat bereskan apartemen ini! Kau tahu? Aku sudah sangat lelah." Sungmin beranjak sambil memungut bungkusan jeruk dilantai dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Sial!" umpat _namja_ jangkung itu. Ia mulai mengambil sapu dan memunguti beda-benda yang berserakan dilantai."Aku lapar,"gerutunya sambil sesekali memandang iba pada perutnya yang rata.

.

"YA! KAU APAKAN LAGI KAMARKU CHO KYUHYUN!"

Lagi, terdengar suara melengking dari arah kamar Sungmin.

"Kenapa lagi dengan si gendut itu." Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun beranjak sambil menyeret malas sapu yang ada ditangannya.

Sesampainya disana ia langsung membuka pintu dan kedatangannya disambut dengan tatapan mematikan ala Sungmin. Catat itu, ala Sungmin.

Bukannya takut _namja_ jangkung itu reflek menyubit pipi Sungmin yang _chubby_, "_Aigo_~ apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk melihat wajah kelinci ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus menarik-narik gemas pipi gembul itu.

Kini amarah Sungmin semakin memuncak, dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang masih asik bertengger dipipinya."BODOH! berhentilah bercanda! Kau lihat kamarku? Bagaimana semua poster wanita _half naked_ ini bisa menempel disini? Atas dasar apa kau menempel semuanya ke dinding kamarku? Kau pikir aku menyukainya? Dan lagi darimana aku mendapatkan gambar-gambar wanita gila itu? Dasar bodoh! Cepat singkirkan semuanya dari sini!".

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar _namja_ kelinci itu,"Aku mendapatkannya ketika mencari-cari jeruk di kolong ranjangmu. Ya, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan tumpukan buku –ah lebih tepatnya tumpukan majalah dewasa disana. Dan setelah ku buka ada beberapa bonus poster-poster itu. Kupikir kau akan menyukainya jika aku membantu menempel semua itu, dan lagi kukira kau tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi poster-poster itu. Sayang sekali kalau tidak ditempel, kau membeli semuanya dengan uang bukan?".

Sungmin menghela napas sejenak, "Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Ya?"

"BISAKAH KAU BERSIKAP WARAS SEBENTAR SAJA? Dasar gila! Cepat bereskan semuanya, lepaskan semua poster itu atau kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan jeruk atau bayaran dariku!" Sungmin beranjak dari kamar menuju dapur.

"Padahal aku ingin istirahat!" dengus Sungmin sebal.

Sementara itu _namja_ jangkung yang masih berada dikamar Sungmin itu masih mematung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh dinding kamar itu."Apa aku harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri? Diluar saja masih berantakan. Hei, kenapa aku seperti pembantu disini?"

Dan dengan perasaan malas tingkat dewa, Kyuhyun mulai menyeret kakinya menuju dinding yang terdapat poster-poster itu. Namun ketika tengah dengan malasnya ia berjalan, tanpa sengaja ia tersandung sesuatu."SIAL!" umpatnya kasar.

Ketika ia melihat benda sial apa yang membuatnya tersandung itu, matanya membulat dan senyum cerah ceria terukir dibibirnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih benda yang menurutnya sial itu. Setelah itu ia membawanya ke pojok kamar Sungmin. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan sapu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Dan dengan posisi berjongkok ia meletakan benda itu ke lantai dan menghadapinya dengan senyum cerianya –yang amat sangat tidak cocok— diwajahnya itu.

Namja jangkung itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu (?)."Untung Sungmin melupakanmu, _chagiya_." Dan Kyuhyun pun membuka bungkusan itu.

"Saatnya makan jeruk!" ujarnya bersemangat. Dan _namja_ itupun langsung menyambar sebuah jeruk dan siap melahapnya.

.

.

.

Sementara didapur, Sungmin masih asik mengaduk secangkir kopi dengan ditemani pemandangan kapal pecah ala dapurnya.

"Bocah sialan itu benar-benar menghancurkan tempat tinggalku." Sungmin mulai menyeruput kopinya dengan nikmat.

"Lihat? Baru saja sehari aku meninggalkannya. Tempat tinggalku sudah seperti kapal penimbunan sampah yang pecah. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, semua itu hanya gara-gara sebuah jeruk. Apa jeruk begitu berharga dimatanya? Lihat saja, kalau sampai ia tak membereskan semua ini, aku tak akan memberikan jeruk berharganya ini padanya." Omel Sungmin.

"Tunggu! Jeruk? Mana jeruknya?" _namja_ kelinci itu melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari bungkusan jeruk itu. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan benda bernama jeruk disana. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kamarnya dengan niat untuk mengamankan benda itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Dan ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia terlambat. Ia sudah mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah asik menyantap sesuatu dengan nikmat di pojok kamarnya.

Awalnya Sungmin ingin meneriaki Kyuhyun yang tengah asik dengan santapannya itu. Namun wajahnya berubah sendu ketika melihat _namja_ itu tengah makan dengan khidmatnya. Rasanya ia tak tega mengacaukan acara makan Kyuhyun, apalagi _namja_ itu terlihat sangat kelaparan dan apa yang ia makan itu?

Sungmin perlahan bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun, "Kyu? Apa yang kau makan?" Tanya Sungmin sambil ikut berjongkok melihat acara makan Kyuhyun itu.

"Emmm~ kau bisa melihatnya."

"Err~ kenapa kau menyisakan isinya sementara kau mengunyah kulitnya dulu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin, "Kau tahu? Aku biasa hidup susah, Min. Ibuku selalu mengajarkan, makanlah yang tak kau sukai dulu sementara yang enak-enak kau sisakan untuk yang terakhir. Lagipula, menurut ibuku kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan. Kita harus menghabiskan semuanya karena itu berkah dari Tuhan."

Sungmin hanya mampu menatap iba orang ini,"Sesusah itukah hidupmu Kyu? Sampai-sampai kau harus makan kulit jeruk untuk mengganjal perutmu?"

Dan _namja_ itu mengangguk dengan polosnya sambil terus mengunyah kulit jeruk itu.

'_Apa orang ini benar-benar sudah gila?'_ batin Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, habiskan makananmu. Setelah itu bereskan apartemenku sampai bersih." Ujar Sungmin sambil beranjak pergi dari kamarnya.

Setelah ia berada diluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya ia hanya mampu bergidik mengingat apa yang dimakan _namja_ bermarga Cho itu."Apa lidahnya sudah tak mampu merasakan apapun? Orang itu benar-benar menyedihkan."

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

"Kau yakin Jungsoo pelit itu sedang keluar kota?"

"Tentu saja hyung! Dia tak akan muncul. Tenang saja!"

"Baiklah."

Sungmin menutup ponselnya kemudian ia pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantornya sambil menatap jengkel _namja_ gila yang duduk di jok sampingnya itu.

'_Asik sekali dia makan kulit jeruk itu' _batinnya.

"Kyu, ketika sampai dikantor jangan sampai kau memakan benda itu didepan teman-temanku."

Kyuhyun pun menoleh kemudian mengangguk.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Ya, aku mengamankan pria menyebalkan ini demi keamanan apartemenku. Terpaksa aku membawanya kekantor, dan untung saja Jungsoo pelit itu sedang pergi. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan meminta bayaran pada setiap 'orang' yang dibawa karyawannya kesana.

Jika Kyuhyun kutinggalkan sendiri di apartemen itu maka kehancuran apa lagi yang akan dibuatnya, bisa saja dia membakar apartemenku. Kalian ingat kejadian kemarin saat aku meninggalkannya saat bekerja? Hanya karena buah jeruk saja dia sanggup membuat apartemenku seperti kapal pecah.

Jadi demi keamanan apartemenku, aku terpaksa membawanya ke kantor. Yah, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat saja, dan ketika istirahat makan siang nanti aku akan pulang saja. Aku tak akan membawa 'pacarku' saat bekerja bukan?

Ehm, sebenarnya tadi aku berniat menitipkannya disebuah tempat penitipan anak. _Paboya _Lee Sungmin! lihat manusia umur berapa yang akan kau titipkan itu! Mana ada tempat penitipan yang akan menerima pria dewasa seperti dia. Lagipula aku sudah kehabisan akal tadinya, aku juga berniat untuk menitipkannya di rumah Heechul _hyung_, namun aku tak sanggup melakukannya. Bisa-bisa aku menjumpai pria malang ini tanpa nyawa saat pulang nanti. Yah! Salahkan Kyuhyun yang tunawisma itu sehingga aku hampir gila seperti ini.

Tuhan, sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini? Apa aku harus tetap mempertahankan status 'pacaran' dengannya dan mempertaruhkan semua waktuku yang berharga?

Aku menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Dan kulihat _namja_ itu sibuk memperhatikan jalanan.

"_Waeyo Kyu_?"

"Aku melihat mereka, Min."

"Mereka?"

"Ya, anak buahku. Mereka sepertinya sudah memiliki bos baru." Ujarnya sedih.

Aku melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun dan benar saja, dua orang bertubuh bongsor itu adalah orang yang kemarin menemani Kyuhyun ketika pertama bertemu denganku.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Mungkin mereka membutuhkan seseorang untuk membimbig mereka." Kataku asal.

"Hmm… mungkin saja."

"Emm… Kau bisa menyapa mereka."

Kyuhyun menoleh padaku,"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian aku menghentikan mobilku dan membuka kaca mobil disamping Kyuhyun. Dan terlihat raut wajah _namja_ itu berubah cerah. Seketika itu pula ia melambaikan tangannya kepada orang-orang yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Ya! Shindong! Kangin!" teriaknya sambil melempar senyum lebar pada kedua _namja _itu.

Aku bisa melihat tampang terkejut _namja-namja_ bongsor itu. Namun setelah itu mereka memalingkan wajahnya dan segera pergi menjauh.

"_W-wae_? Kalian tidak mengenalku? Aku Cho Kyuhyun, bos kalian! Hei… kalian jangan minder melihatku menaiki mobil bagus ini!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Aish! Kenapa bisa ia bersikap se-kampungan itu. "Err~ Kyu, sudahlah. Mungkin mereka tidak mengetahui kalau itu kau."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah bertahun-tahun menjad bos mereka. Mana mungkin mereka lupa dengan parasku." Ujar _namja_ itu aneh. Apa itu? Paras katanya… anak ini memang pandai bergurau.

"Sudahlah Kyu, lain kali kau bisa menemui mereka lagi. Mungkin mereka sedang terburu-buru tadi. Baiklah, ayo kita bergegas aku sudah terlambat untuk bekerja." Aku mulai menutup kaca mobil disampingnya itu tanpa aku sadari kalau tangan Kyuhyun masih bertengger dengan manisnya diatas kaca itu. Namun aku terlambat menyadarinya.

"Aw! _Apo_ Min!" teriaknya kesakitan.

Sontak aku menoleh kearah _namja_ itu dan benar saja tangannya terjepit kaca mobil ini. Kembali, aku membuka kaca mobil itu dan _namja_ itu cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari sana.

"KACA SIALAN! _Aigo_… tanganku." umpatnya sambil mengelus tangannya yang memerah dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf Kyu." Kataku tak enak.

Ia hanya mengangguk malas.

.

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**Normal POV**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sampai dikantor tempat dimana Sungmin bekerja. Mereka segera masuk ke kantor dan berjalan menuju lantai dimana ruang kerja Sungmin berada.

Sesampainya disana Sungmin segera menyambar tempat duduknya dan mulai menghidupkan _personal computer_-nya di meja kerja itu sementara Kyuhyun hanya duduk disamping Sungmin sambil memandangi Sungmin yang mulai bekerja.

Tak berapa lama Hyukjae mulai datang sambil memamerkan _gummy smile_-nya pada kedua_ namja_ itu.

"Hai kakak ipar." Ujar Hyukjae sok asik.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sopan kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin yang sibuk bekerja. Karena bingung mau berbuat apa, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya yang dibelikan Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu dan membuka aplikasi permainan disana.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau membawa kakak iparku kemari?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan beli cincin untuk pertunangan, aku juga tak akan lama disini. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa laporan ini aku akan pergi dengannya." Jawab Sungmin asal tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar PC itu.

"Whoaaa! Bagus sekali! Kalau begitu aku harus segera mendatangi _my fishy_."ujar Hyukjae.

Sungmin menoleh, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku juga minta dibelikan cincin tunangan." Jawab Hyukjae sambil berlalu pergi mencari ikan kesayangannya.

"Dasar gila." Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke PC.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin.

"Hmm?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, _namja_ itu masih asik dengan ponselnya.

"Tolong kunci pintu itu." Perintah Sungmin.

"Ha?"

"Tolong kunci pintu itu, aku tak mau monyet gila itu keluar masuk seenaknya. Bisa-bisa dia bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mengunci pintu itu dan kembali ketempat duduknya lalu melanjutkan bermain _game_ ponsel itu.

Kemudian senyap selama beberapa saat, hanya terdengar bunyi _keyboard_ dan jemari Sungmin yang beradu saja di ruangan itu. Sungmin yang sibuk dengan laporannya dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan _game _ponselnya.

"AHHH!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sontak _namja_ kelinci itu menoleh."_Wae_?"

"Aku hampir saja menang, tapi tiba-tiba ponsel itu mati begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas." Oceh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat kearah layar ponsel yang menghitam kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun datar."Apa kau sudah men-_charge _baterai ponsel itu sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun mengeleng.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja baterainya habis setelah kau memainkan_ game_ itu semalaman suntuk kemudian melanjutkannya pagi ini tanpa mengisi baterainya."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Aku bisa mati kebosanan menungguimu bekerja disini tanpa hiburan apapun, Min."

"Sudah, pijitkan saja aku."

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak mau mati kebosanan bukan? Jadi lebih baik kau memijitku daripada berdiam diri selama beberapa jam disana. Cepat!"

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun beralih menuju belakang kursi Sungmin dan mulai memijit pundak _namja_ kelinci itu.

"Ah~ bagus… teruskan."

.

.

.

Perkiraan Sungmin tidak salah, ternyata beberapa saat kemudian Hyukjae kembali menuju ruangan Sungmin dengan membawa Donghae yang saat itu tengah bekerja. Namun Hyukjae tak bisa membuka pintu ruangan Sungmin karena terkunci.

"Hae, kenapa pintunya terkunci?"

"Mana kutahu."

"Tidak biasanya Sungmin _hyung_ mengunci pintu ruangannya, apa karena ia hanya ingin berduaan saja dengan kakak ipar ya?"

"Hyukkie, jangan membuat analisis bodoh seperti itu. Memangnya mereka tak punya tempat lain lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua."

"Orang yang sedang kasmaran itu berbeda Lee Donghae."

Sementara mereka masih asik dengan perdebatannya tanpa sengaja telinga Hyukjae manangkap suara aneh yang berasal dari ruangan itu.

"Ah~ teruskan Kyu… disana~ Ohhh, Kau memang pintar."

Sontak mata Hyukjae membulat, seketika itu pula ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu ruangan itu dan tak lupa pula ia mendorong kepala Donghae untuk mendengarkan apa yang ia dengar juga. Namun nasib malang menimpa sang _namja_ ikan itu, mungkin Hyukjae terlalu bersemangat mendorong kepala Donghae hingga akhirnya yang ada kepala Donghae menghantam pintu itu dengan keras.

"Ap—"

"Ssssttt… diam dan dengarkan saja." Bisik Hyukjae membekap mulut Donghae.

"_Ngghhh~ Cukup Kyu, sebelah sana lagih… Ahh~ nikmatnya."_

"Kau dengar Lee Donghae? Mereka … err… mereka," Hyukjae tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara Sungmin bergetar dan semakin membuat dua orang dipintu itu mengkerutkan kening. Tak mereka perdulikan tatapan aneh dari setiap orang yang berlalu lalang.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya melakukan aktifitas menguping saja. Dan yang mereka dengar hanya suara-suara Sungmin saja.

"Hae, apa kau memikirkan apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya menatap Hyukjae datar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ kurus itu.

"Ya! Hae, jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Hyukjae.

Namun sedetik kemudian terdengar lagi suara yang membuat Hyukjae membelalakan mata.

"_Bagaimana, Min? Servisku memuaskan bukan?"_

Pasti itu suara seorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Hyukjae dan Donghae hanya menatap satu sama lain saja.

"Mereka benar-benar melakukannya disana." Ujar Hyukjae tak percaya.

Salah paham…

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

.

"Kyu, cepatlah pakai bajumu! Berhenti bermain game bodoh itu! Kita harus pergi sekarang!" teriak Sungmin dari kamarnya. Ya~ sedari tadi ia memantau Kyuhyun lewat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka menghadap ruang tengah dimana disana terdapat seorang _namja_ yang tengah memainkan ponsel dengan hanya memakai handuk saja.

"Sebentar." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel itu.

Sungmin yang mulai jengkel itu segera mengambil langkah menuju _namja_ yang tengah asik dengan permainannya itu. Dengan berbekalkan sepasang pakaian digenggamannya ia mulai melangkah mendekat sambil sesekali mengoceh tak jelas.

"YA! Kubilang cepat pakai bajumu atau aku akan memusnahkan ponsel itu!" bentak Sungmin sambil melempar sepasang pakaian itu. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu kemudian buru-buru meletakkan ponselnya dan segera meraih celana itu. Dan segera memasangnya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian bukan?"

"Dasar bodoh, bagaimana bisa kau memakai celana panjang itu tanpa memakai celana dalam! Cepat ambil dalamanmu di kamarmu!" bentak Sungmin. Ternyata ia benar-benar memperhatikan _namja_ itu sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya kemudian berlari ke kamarnya mencari _underwear_nya.

"Manusia bodoh!" oceh Sungmin.

Namun sedetik kemudian keributan kembali terdengar."Min! kau melihat dimana aku menyimpan dalamanku?" teriak Kyuhyun dari kamarnya yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeram, "Memang ada ya manusia sebodoh itu?" kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dan ketika ia sampai disana ia langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar.

**BRAKK!**

"Min! aku sudah mendap—Ya! Kau mengintip!" Teriak Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin masuk begitu saja. Bagaimana ia tak berteriak seperti itu. Keadaanya sekarang tanpa handuk dan tengah mencoba memasang _underwear _yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Sontak mata Sungmin membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Kalian bisa bayangkan apa yang Sungmin lihat sekarang. Badannya terasa berat untuk melangkah pergi dari sana.

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN BERDIRI DISANA? DAN APA YANG KAU PELOTOTI ITU?" Bentak Kyuhyun yang kini berusaha memasang cepat _underwear_nya.

"_A-a-aniya_! Aku tak melihat apapun!" Dan seketika itu pula Sungmin berlari menjauh dari kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kini kedua _namja_ itu sedang berada dalam mobil menuju sebuah bioskop tempat dimana Sungmin dan Hyukjae berjanji untuk bertemu. Sebenarnya Hyukjae yang memaksa. Dan ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat itu, terlihat Hyukjae tengah tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Kyu, jangan pernah kau mengacuhkanku dan bermain dengan ponsel bodoh itu!" ancam Sungmin.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam sakunya.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang menonton sebuah film romantis yang dengan amat sangat terpaksa Sungmin tonton karena paksaan Hyukjae.

Terlihat sekali Kyuhyun menikmati tontonannya itu sambil mengunyah popcorn tanpa mau berbagi dengan Sungmin. Sungmin yang begitu kesal dengan sikap _namja _itu mulai mengomel tak jelas. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pasangan _hyperactive_ disamping kanannya. Mereka terlihat begitu mesra. Makan popcorn bersama sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Kyu, bagi popcornnya." Pinta Sungmin.

"Ha?"

"Bagi popcorn itu. Aku juga mau."

Kyuhyun pun mengambil segenggam popcorn yang ada dalam tempat itu lalu memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Ambillah."

Sungmin hanya cengo, dan tanpa sadar tangannya menadah menerima pemberian Kyuhyun itu. Setelah memberikan segenggam popcorn itu, Kyuhyun kembali menonton film itu sambil terus mengunyah popcorn itu.

Sungmin merasa semakin jengkel dengan _namja_ ini, dan untuk meredam amarahnya ia memilih memakan segenggam popcorn itu sekali suap.

'_Namja gila! Kalau saja sedang tidak berada dibioskop, aku pasti sudah mematahkan jari-jarinya itu.' _Batin Sungmin.

Adegan selanjutnya dalam film itu sungguh menyentuh. Sungmin melihat Hyukjae melelehkan air matanya melihat adegan ketika sepasang kekasih itu berpisah karena paksaan dari kedua orangtua pemeran utama itu. Terlihat Donghae mengusap air mata Hyukjae yang jatuh dengan sapu tangannya sambil mengusap lembut pipi Hyukjae. Oh romantisnyaaaa~

Sungmin yang tak mau kalah sekarang berusaha mengeluarkan air matanya dengan susah payah. Karena ia memang tidak tersentuh sama sekali dengan film itu, hasilnya setetes air matapun sangat sulit untuk keluar.

'_Ayolah Lee Sungmin! Keluarkan air matamu! Jangan mau kalah dengan tetangga sebelah itu. Setelah ini pasti Kyuhyun akan mengusapnya untukmu!'_ batinnya.

"Hiks…Hiks…" terdengar sebuah isakan. Namun bukan berasal dari mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa aneh kemudian mencari asal suara itu. Dan matanya membulat kaget ketika _namja_ jangkung disampingnya tengah melelehkan air mata begitu banyaknya sambil terus mengunyah popcorn.

"K-Kyu?"

Tanpa menoleh Kyuhyun meraih lengan kaos Sungmin dan mengusapkannya ke air matanya yang jatuh berlinang. Tak lupa Kyuhyun mengusapkan lengan kaos Sungmin itu ke hidungnya yang mancung yang berisi cairan kental.

"Srooootttt…"

Sekali lagi, Lee Sungmin merasa tambah gondok dengan _namja_ ini. Ingin sekali ia melempar Kyuhyun kemanapun. Kalian bisa bayangkan, lelaki ingusan itu menangis dan mengelapkannya ke baju Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, Min. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Adegan itu sangat menyentuh sekali. Aku jadi ingat ibuku…"

'_Namja ini benar-benar! Apa hubungannya film romantis itu dengan ibunya! Dasar BODOH!_' batin Sungmin.

.

.

"Kakak ipar, kenapa matamu membengkak?" Tanya Hyukjae ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

"_Aniya_, aku hanya sedikit tersentuh melihat adegan film tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benar! Aku juga begitu. Kasihan sekali mereka harus berpisah." Dan dimulailah cerita Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun yang asik sendiri menceritakan kembali film itu.

Sungmin dan Donghae hanya saling pandang kemudian memilih mengabaikan keduanya yang tengah asik dengan ceritanya itu. Sekarang mereka tengah berada disebuah restoran kecil. Menunggu pesanan datang. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian pesanan datang.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama memesan _spaghetti_.

"Kyu, kau ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi? Kau masih ingat bukan apa yang sudah ku instruksikan padamu sebelumnya?" Sungmin berbisik pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian mereka mulai menyantap hidangan dihadapan mereka.

"Sayang, apa kau mau kusuapkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk malu-malu, "Tentu sajah." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Donghae mulai melihat pasangan itu dengan pandangan tak mengenakan, _'Mulai lagi.'_ Batinnya.

Kyuhyun menggulung _Spaghetti_ itu kemudian menyuapkannya pada Sungmin dengan pelan-pelan dan mengusap sisa saus yang menempel disudut bibir Sungmin.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena kau yang menyuapkannya untukku, makanan ini terasa enak berkali lipat. Sangaaaattt enak sekali, sayang. Seperti cintaku padamu yang sangat besar." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum malu-malu (lagi).

'_Apa hubungannya makanan itu dengan cintanya yang besar?'_ batin Donghae.

Sementar Hyukjae menyuap makanannya sambil tersenyum senang melihat tingkah pasangan itu. _'Mereka selalu kelihatan romantis.'_ Batin Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun terus menyuapkan Sungmin dengan mesra. Sungmin terus mengunyah makanan itu sambil tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.

_KRTAAAKK_

"Aw!" Sungmin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang keras yang barusan ia gigit.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran dengan lubang ditengahnya.

"Cincin?" Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya.

"Hyaaaa~~~! Kakak iparku berniat melamar Sungmin Hyung!" ujar Hyukjae histeris. Ia memegang pipinya yang merona."Kakak ipar! Kau romantis sekali memberikan cincin dengan cara seperti itu! Hae-ah, kau lihat? Apa kau tidak mau melakukannya untukku juga?" Tanya Hyukjae, sementara Donghae hanya mengangguk saja.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk membelinya." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tak enak. Sejak kapan ia membelikan cincin untuk Sungmin? Kemudian ia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya. Seingatnya Sungmin tidak mengatakan akan ada adegan makan cincin sebelumnya.

Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya pula. Menurutnya ia tak pernah membeli cincin untuk 'adegan mesra' malam ini. Dan yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah, cincin siapakah itu?

.

.

.

**To be Continue?**

.

Balasan review ^^  
**Cho Miku** : hehe, tapi kyu akan lebih mencintai Sungmin ketimbang jeruk. Hahahaha…

**Finda HeechulMing** : #hugback, hehehe ne, ini udah dilanjut. Jangan lupa review yak #digoreng

**Syubidubidu** : #ikutan gegulingan. Hati2 keselek ntar, jangan napsuan ketawanya ^^V

**Desy saranghaesuju** : gomawo, dibaca~ udah keliatan tuh Kyu ngelakuin apa ama aprtemennya umin. Hehehe

**Kyurin Minnie** : chap 3 update! Hahaha… leeteuk emang pelit, medit, maruk #digorok

**Mimiyeon Kyumin** : hahaha, ati2 ketawanya ntar dimasukin(?) ddangkoma loh. ._.V

**Soo jin** : haha emang pinter si Hae mah, gomawo ^^

**Therany **: Hahaha, udah dibaca? Ancur gak tuh apartemen? Hehehehe…

**Cho Kwangrin** : ==' ternyata anak ini, eon juga ketipu ama kamu. Eon kirain siapa ternyata si champion(?). bener nggak?

**Mrs. Yeo** : kependekan yah? Hehe maklum males ngetik #alesan.

**Park Min Rin** : Hoah! Aku tau siapa dirimu eon! Dini eon kah? Siapa lagi yg manggil aku maici kalo bukan eon -_-a

**Anonim890516** : saya juga ga tau kenapa nih FF judulnya Citrus Love. Kepengan aja buat judulnya itu, hahahaha…

**Rima Kyumin Elf** : ^^ ni lanjutannya

**Kim** : gomawo ^^

**Meytha Shora Andriyan **: emang menggelikan nih FF, ampe saya geli sendiri liatnya. Gomawo ^^

**Han Ji Gun** : gomawo, ngakak lagi gak?

**Bunny Ming** : ^^ lanjut!

**Joy'ers312** : Annyeong Nana ^^, bangapseumnida.

**Cho sarie Kyuminniesaranghae** : hehehe, KyuMin belum pandai bikin adegan mesra, salahkan authornya yang babo #plakk

**Youngfish** : emha eon, iya aku juga bakalan budek juga kalo eon manggil aku dengan nama nista itu #apahubungannya

**Kyuminlinz92** : yeee, kalo si tukang baskom keliling itu mirip Kyu mah udah ku bawa pulang buat peliharaan(?) #ditabokpakebaskom. Eon memberiku ide buat melanjutkan FF ini #hug

**Shion tsuzuka** : emang anakku(?) yang ikan itu bener-bener pintar eon. Sama kayak aku huahahaha …

**Emak mecca** : pendek kah mak? Salahkan heebum yang menggonggong otakku, jadi ga bisa mikir makk T^T #dilempar panci

**Vetrisia okta viani** : hehe, ini udah dilanjut chingu ^^.

.

Yahhh! Balasannya udah semua kah? Gomawo chingudeul. Lanjut review lagi yah ^^, makin banyak yang review saya makin seneng #digeplak

Yahh pokoknya saya mengharapkan review dari chingudeul, dan mohon koreksinya jika ada yang salah. Gomawo …


	4. Chapter 4

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Citrus Love**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Yaoi, abal, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: **

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"_Cincin?" Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya._

"_Hyaaaa~~~! Kakak iparku berniat melamar Sungmin Hyung!" ujar Hyukjae histeris. Ia memegang pipinya yang merona."Kakak ipar! Kau romantis sekali memberikan cincin dengan cara seperti itu! Hae-ah, kau lihat? Apa kau tidak mau melakukannya untukku juga?" Tanya Hyukjae, sementara Donghae hanya mengangguk saja._

"_Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk membelinya." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum manis._

_Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tak enak. Sejak kapan ia membelikan cincin untuk Sungmin? Kemudian ia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya. Seingatnya Sungmin tidak mengatakan akan ada adegan makan cincin sebelumnya._

_Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya pula. Menurutnya ia tak pernah membeli cincin untuk 'adegan mesra' malam ini. Dan yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah, cincin siapakah itu?_

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**Chapter 4**

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

"Wahh! Kalian memang romantis sekali!" seru Hyukjae lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengangguk, namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku harus ke toilet dulu." Ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"A—Min !" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa sayang, apa kau juga mau mengikutiku ke toilet?"

"A—sudahlah, aku hanya memanggil saja." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia harus ditinggal sendiri bersama dua orang _hyper_ didekatnya. Bisa-bisa Hyukjae bertanya macam-macam tentang cincin itu, apa yang harus Kyuhyun jawab? Ia takut salah bicara, bisa saja Sungmin tak membayarnya jika ia mengacaukan semuanya.

Sungmin pun beranjak dari sana karena ia memang kebelet pipis karena sedikit tegang dan terkejut karena hadirnya cincin misterius diacara makan mereka.

"Kakak ipar," Panggil Hyukjae.

"_N-ne_?"

"Kau membelinya dimana?"

"Beli?"

"Cincin itu…"

"A—em , err~ apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Hyukjae hanya terkekeh,"Ya! Aku mengerti jika kau tak mau memberitahukannya. Kurasa itu tempat yang spesial."

"Hmm…"

.

.

Saat perjalanan ke toilet, Sungmin dihadang oleh seseorang namja tinggi dan tampan yang memakai setelan jas dan memberikan senyuman menawannya pada Sungmin.

"Maaf, bisakah kau menyingkir. Aku mau lewat." Ujar Sungmin.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah, aku ingin ke toilet. Jadi, jangan halangi jalanku tuan."

"Aku bertanya, apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Mendapatkan apanya?"

"Cincin."

Sontak mata Sungmin membulat kaget."C-cincin?"

"Iya, cincin yang ada didalam _spaghetti_ itu. Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut, namun keadaan 'dibawah' sana memaksanya untuk meninggalkan orang tersebut menuju toilet.

"Maaf tuan, sudah diujung!" teriak Sungmin tak jelas. Lelaki itu hanya memandang kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu. Kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengikuti langkah Sungmin menuju toilet itu.

.

"Ah~~ Legaaa~" Sungmin menaikkan _zipper_ celananya sambil berjalan keluar toilet. Namun karena _namja_ imut itu tak memperhatikan jalannya karena sibuk meresapi kenikmatan sehabis membuang hajat, hasilnya sekarang ia menabrak seseorang sehingga ia terjatuh.

"Aww! Sakiit! Ya, kau yang disana, hati-hatilah kalau berjalan!" teriaknya sambil menengadah. Namun matanya membulat kaget ketika ia melihat seseorang tengah mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantunya berdiri. Hei, sepertinya ia merasa _dejavu_.

"Kau lagi." Sungmin memutar matanya malas. "Awas! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Sungmin menepis tangan orang itu."Apa maumu?" Tanya Sungmin setelah berhasil berdiri.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin menanyakan hal tadi. Apa kau sudah menerimanya, err~ cincin itu?" Tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Apa itu cincinmu? Oh, baiklah. Nanti aku akan mengembalikannya kepadamu. Kau mau menunggu disini atau ikut aku mengambilnya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Bu—bukan! Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku. Err… cincin itu untukmu, aku tak memintanya kembali. Aku sengaja memberikannya untukmu." Jelas orang itu.

Sungmin hanya cengo, pasang tampang se-autis-autis-nya *ribet amat*. Mulutnya membulat membentuk huruf O dan matanya menatap heran orang yang ada didepannya. Namun, walaupun begitu tak membuat kadar ke-imutannya berkurang. Malah ia semakin bertambah imut!

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Maksudku? Tentu saja melamarmu!" jawab lelaki itu enteng.

Lagi, Sungmin pasang tampang seperti sebelumnya dan kali ini ditambah dengan garukkan kepala yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Tunggu dulu! Siapa kau? Aku tak mengenalmu walau aku sepertinya pernah bertemu denganmu? Jangan seenaknya melamar seseorang sementara kau belum mengenal orang itu. Oh~ Apa kau sedang bergurau?" Tanya Sungmin.

Lelaki itu menggeleng cepat, "Demi Tuhan! Aku benar-benar melamarmu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku tak sedang bergurau sekarang." ujar orang itu berlebihan.

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku tak mengenalmu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi aku mengenalmu! Kita bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku sedang berjualan dan saat itu aku tengah miskin. Tapi sekarang aku sudah kaya!" jelas lelaki itu yang lagi-lagi berlebihan.

Sungmin menatap orang tersebut dengan intens. Sejak kapan ia bertemu dengan lelaki –errr tampan itu? Dan apa maksudnya dengan berjualan, miskin, dan kaya? Orang ini benar-benar penuh dengan misteri.

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku sepertinya tidak mengenalmu."

"Hei, apa kau lupa kejadian tragis(?) pada malam ketika aku bertemu denganmu di jalan sepi itu? Ketika aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu sendirian karena ada preman jalanan yang datang? Apa kau lupa siapa yang menawarkan sebuah baskom _made in china_ itu? Apa kau lupa ketika aku dengan berbaik hati ingin memberimu _freehug_ dan ciuman gratis jika kau memborong semua baskomku? Apa kau melupakan semuanya? Ah~ mungkin saja kau lupa. Aku yang sekarang dan aku yang dulu itu sudah jauh berbeda. Dulu aku miskin dan sekarang aku kaya!" jelas orang itu dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kepada Sungmin yang saat itu hanya bisa menganga tak jelas.

"Jadi—"

"Ya! Aku memang si penjual baskom yang tampan itu! Kau tahu? Kau sudah mencuri hatiku ketika pertama bertemu denganmu. Ketika aku meninggalkanmu dijalan sepi itu, dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi. Tapi, ketika aku kembali ke tempat itu kulihat kau sudah pergi dengan salah satu lelaki preman disana yang membantu mendorong mobilmu pada malam itu. Aku ingin menghampiri kalian, tapi aku takut dihajar preman jalanan itu. Jadi aku memutuskanuntuk mengikuti kalian dari jalan itu, kemudian ke bengkel dan terakhir kalian sampai di gedung apartemenmu! Sejak hari itu, aku sellau membuntutimu sehingga aku tahu dimana letak kantor tempatmu bekerja dan hal lainnya." jelas lelaki itu bersemangat.

'_Ss—stalker?'_ batin Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa seperti kedua lengannya akan lepas sekarang. Mendengar penuturan tak jelas orang itu membuatnya pening.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap malam." Ujar lelaki itu malu-malu.

Sungmin hanya merinding mendengar penuturan lelaki jangkung itu. "Eeerr~ bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kaya seperti katamu tadi?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm? Kau ingat kakakku yang kubilang telah membuat semua baskom itu? Dia kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Karena dia sebelumnya mengikuti asuransi jiwa, jadi perusahaan asuransi memberikan uang asuransinya kembali. Dan mereka memberikannya padaku, satu-satunya adik dari kakakku itu. semua uang itu membuatku kaya dan aku berniat melamarmu! Kebetulan sekali!" ujar lelaki itu bersemangat.

'_Kenapa dengan manusia ini? Saudaranya meninggal, dia malah bersenang-senang dengan uang asuransi itu.'_ batin Sungmin.

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menerima lamaranku?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi.

Sungmin makin risih dengan orang tersebut, kemudian memilih meninggalkannya. Namun orang tersebut terus mengikutinya sampai-sampai berlutut memegang sebelah kaki Sungmin. Namun Sungmin tak memperdulikan kegiatan yang orang itu lakukan. Ia terus saja berjalan sambil sesekali mengumpat kesal dengan orang itu. Berat sekali rasanya berjalan sambil menyeret seseorang di kakimu!

"Lepas!" bentak Sungmin sambil terus berjalan, tak ia perdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang disekelilingnya. Tentu saja, saat itu restoran sedang ramai.

"Kumohon terimalah lamaranku!" teriak orang itu.

"Lepaskan! Apa kau tuli?" bentak Sungmin lagi. Kini ia hampir sampai ke meja dimana kedua sahabat dan 'pacarnya' berada.

Sungmin makin mempercepat jalannya yang berat karena terpakasa menyeret orang yang terus memegangi kakinya.

"Kyuhyun! Tolong aku!" teriak Sungmin, dan hal itu membuat perhatian seluruh orang disana teralihkan padanya.

Kyuhyun, Hyukjae dan Donghae hanya membelalak kaget melihat Sungmin yang tengah ditempeli(?) seorang lelaki tampan dikakinya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, bantu aku. Siapa yang menyuruhmu melongo seperti itu!" bentak Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengar omelan 'kekasihnya' itu sontak beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menghampiri Sungmin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bodoh.

Sungmin memutar matanya malas sambil terus menggoyangkan sebelah kakinya berharap lelaki itu melepaskannya.

"Kusarankan jangan pelihara kebodohanmu, Cho!" bisik Sungmin sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh dua sahabatnya yang masih melongo disana. "Cepat bantu lepaskan aku dari jeratan orang gila ini!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian berjongkok menghadap orang yang masih setia memeluk kaki Sungmin itu. "Tuan, apa yang kau lakukan di kaki kekasihku?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi berjongkoknya.

Sungmin semakin gondok dengan kedua orang ini. Terutama pada Cho Kyuhyun itu. Bisa-bisanya dia bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Hah? Kekasihmu? Aku yang akan melamarnya, jadi jangan mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya!" jawab lelaki itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya dikaki Sungmin.

"Hei Sungmin, kau dengar itu? katanya dia akan melamarmu. Apa aku berhak melepaskannya dari kakimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendongkak menatap Sungmin.

Demi Tuhan, rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali melempar Kyuhyun kemanapun jika sekarang ia tak berhadapan dengan kedua sahabatnya disana. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela napasnya berat, kemudian berusaha mengukir senyum termanis yang ia punya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bukankah kau kekasihku? Jadi kau berhak melepaskannya. Ayo sayang, bantu aku! Aku janji akan memberimu hadiah saat pulang nanti." Sungmin mencoba membujuk makhluk tak pintar dibawahnya ini.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mulai mengukir senyumnya, pikirannya serta merta tertuju pada berkilo-kilo buah jeruk yang akan didapatnya nanti jika ia berhasil membantu Sungmin lepas dari lelaki aneh itu. menurutnya, hadiah yang Sungmin ucapkan itu adalah jeruk idamannya(?).

Lain lagi dengan Hyukjae yang mendengar dari sebelah sana, menurutnya hadiah yang akan Sungmin berikan adalah 'malam yang panas'. Kalian tentu tahu aliran yang dianut oleh otak Hyukjae seperti apa.

Sementara Donghae? _No comment_.

Kyuhyun mulai menatap tajam lelaki yang masih bertengger dengan indahnya dikaki Sungmin. "Ya, kau! Lepaskan kaki kekasihku."

"Tidak akan. Dia akan menjadi tunanganku!" jawab lelaki jangkung itu.

"Ya! Kau tidak berhak melakukan hal seperti itu pada kekasih orang. Dasar tidak tahu malu. Siapa sebenarnya kau? Tiba-tiba mengganggu kekasihku. Cepat lepaskan!"

"Hei, kau bertanya siapa aku? Yah, kau perlu tahu kalau aku Choi Siwon orang yang sangat kaya! Calon tunangan pemuda manis ini! Dan aku tak akan melepaskannya."

'_Hei, bagaimana seseorang bisa disebut dengan'kaya' hanya dengan menerima uang asuransi?' _batin Sungmin.

"Hmm? Pemuda manis? Bagaimana bisa kau melamar seseorang sementara kau tak tahu siapa namanya. Dasar bodoh! Cepat lepaskan!" Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Siwon dari kaki Sungmin, sementara Siwon makin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kaki Sungmin. Sehingga terjadilah adegan rebutan kaki Sungmin disana. Sementara disana, seluruh orang hanya_ sweatdrop _melihat pemandangan tak biasa direstoran kecil itu.

Hyukjae? Kini wajahnya kembali merona."Kau lihat itu Hae? Kau lihat? Sungguh, Sungmin _hyung _memang benar-benar orang yang paling beruntung. Dia diperebutkan oleh dua _namja _tampan disana. Apalagi kakak ipar sepertinya berusaha mempertahankan cintanya!"

Donghae hanya memutar matanya malas,"Jangan terlalu dramatis Hyukkie. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwamu." *APA HUBUNGANNYA? -_-a*

Sungmin kini kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika kakinya diperebutkan dua _namja_ itu.

"Yaa! Lepaskan kaki SungminKU!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil terusberusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon dari kaki 'kekasihnya'.

"Tidak akan! Dia akan jadi milikku!" Siwon balik membentak sambil tersu memegang erat kaki Sungmin.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"Cepat lepaskan atau aku akan memotong jari-jarimu!"

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya!"

"Pisau! Mana pisau! Tolong pisaunya mana!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melempar pandangan ke seluruh restoran itu. Sementara tangannya masih sibuk mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian datanglah seseorang –yang sepertinya—manajer restoran kecil itu menghampiri keributan ditengah ruangan dengan wajah yang datar lelaki itu mulai membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, kalau kalian mengunjungi restoran kami hanya untuk berlaku tak sopan seperti itu, lebih baik jangan kemari. Kalian telah mengganggu ketenangan pengunjung lainnya."

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa mengalami kejadian memalukan yang hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup seperti itu. Diusir dari restoran dalam keadaan yang amat sangat tidak elit sekali. Sementara Hyukjae dan Donghae yang sangat amat tidak setia kawan itu meninggalkanku secara diam-diam disana. Yeah, _Double date_ macam apa itu?

Untung saja Kyuhyun dapat membantuku melepaskan diri dari jeratan nafsu girang (?) lelaki aneh mantan penjual baskom itu. Kami melarikan diri setelah ditendang keluar dari restoran itu. Kyuhyun langsung menyeretku ke mobil dan menyuruhku menjalankan mobil itu untuk menghindari serangan-serangan lanjutan dari mantan penjual baskom itu.

Dan sekarang, aku dan Kyuhyun telah berada didalam mobil untuk kembali menuju apartemenku.

"Hei Sungmin, kau tahu? Lelaki tadi menyeramkan sekali ya?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Hmm…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia menghadangku ditoilet tadi dan menanyakan tentang cincin. Setelah itu –Tunggu! Cincin? Mana cincinnya Kyu?" aku melupakan benda itu, untung saja Kyuhyun mengingatkannya padaku. Seharusnya aku mengembalikannya pada lelaki tadi. Kalau sampai benda itu masih ada padaku atau Kyuhyun, hancurlah hidupku! Pasti lelaki itu akan mengejarku lagi.

"Cincin? Ini…" Kyuhyun menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada ditelapak tangannya. Sebelumnya aku melihat ia merogoh saku celananya dengan susah payah tadi.

"Kenapa kau simpan?"

"Apa aku harus membuangnya? Hei, ini cincin emas. Kau lihat? Jika dijual benda ini akan menghasilkan uang." Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk memperhatikan cincin itu sambil terus berbicara padaku.

"Kau memikirkan uang? Yah! Hidupku akan hancur jika benda itu ada padaku." Aku menatap tajam lelaki yang duduk di jok sampingku ini.

Ia terlihat menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa memberikannya padaku. Bagaimana hidup seseorang bisa hancur jika memiliki cincin emas gratis seperti ini."

"Kemarikan benda itu. Aku akan mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya." Aku menadahkan sebelah tanganku meminta benda itu padanya. Sementara tanganku yang lain sibuk memegang setir mobil.

Ia menggeleng dan menyembunyikan cincin itu."Itu akan merugikanmu kalau mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Lagipula apa kau tahu siapa pemilik benda ini? tidak bukan? Jadi cincin ini berikan saja padaku biar aku yang menjualnya dan uangnya akan kita bagi dua. Bagaimana?"

"Kyuhyun, ini bukan masalah uang. Tapi masalah ketenangan hidupku. Sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat denganmu. Kemarikan cincin itu dan sebagai gantinya aku akan membelikanmu berkilo-kilo jeruk, bagaimana?" aku mencoba membujuknya, aku yakin tak ada benda yang paling berharga didunia ini baginya selain jeruk. Lihat? Dia nampaknya sedang berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang mana yang lebih penting.

"Kau janji?"

Aku mengukir senyum termanis yang ku punya, "Kalau kau menginginkannya, kita bisa membelinya sekarang."

"Ambillah."

Hahahaha! Seharusnya aku melakukan ini sedari tadi. Bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa menolak pesona yang terpancar dari sebuah jeruk. Lelaki itu kini memberikan cincin itu padaku. Sungguh manusia yang 'ajaib'. Emas bisa ditukar dengan berkilo-kilo jeruk. Hahahaha!

.

.

Kami telah sampai di apartemenku. Dan dengan senyum cerianya, Kyuhyun mulai membawa berkilo-kilo jeruk yang ada di bungkusan plastik ditangannya itu ke depan TV dan bersiap melahap benda itu.

"Kyu, kau yakin tidak ingin mengganti baju dan mencuci tangan dulu?" tanyaku.

"Oh, iya!" dan lelaki aneh itu pun bergegas pergi.

Aku beranjak menuju kamarku. Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku kembali keluar untuk mengambil air minum. Aku sungguh haus. Namun, ketika aku membuka pintu kamar, terlihat Kyuhyun tengah menikmati buah jeruknya beserta kulitnya. Kalian tentu ingat kebiasaan Kyuhyun seperti apa saat makan jeruk.

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk ke dapur, dan sekarang aku berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik dengan jeruk-jeruknya itu. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa sementara Kyuhyun duduk di bawah bersama jeruk-jeruknya itu.

"Kyu, boleh aku meminta satu?" aku mencoba menggodanya.

Terlihat lelaki itu menoleh kemudian meraih sebuah jeruk yang kecil dan memberikannya padaku. Dasar pelit! Dia pikir siapa yang membelikan benda itu.

"Kenapa yang kecil? Aku mau yang besar."

"Yang besar milikku. Bagianmu yang kecil saja, oke?"

Aku mendengus kesal, tapi setelah itu aku kembali tersenyum melihat cara makan Kyuhyun yang aneh. Sampai saat ini, aku tak habis pikir dengan manusia satu ini. Bagaimana bisa ia mengunyah kulit jeruk itu? apa rasanya? Bukankah pahit sekali?

"Kyu, bagaimana bisa kau makan kulit jeruk itu?"

Lelaki itu menoleh,"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah terbiasa hidup susah sebelumnya? Semua yang ada dimakanan harus dihabiskan, begitu menurut ibuku."

"Susah? Memangnya sesusah apakah hidupmu itu, Kyu? Dan –maaf ibumu kemana? Kau selalu membicarakannya."

Kyuhyun masih tetap mengunyah nikmat makanannya itu,"Hmm… bicara soal susah, hidupku susah sekali waktu dulu, Min. Karena ayahku yang suka mabuk-mabukkan dan lebih parahnya lagi suka mabuk janda, ibuku jadi meninggalkannya dan membawaku pergi. Jadi, setelah meninggalkan ayahku yang aneh itu, ibu mulai bekerja sendiri untuk menghidupiku. Aku juga membantu ibuku bekerja, dan mendapat upah sebuah jeruk waktu itu. Saat aku pulang, aku langsung membaginya dengan ibuku. Dan pada saat itu kami belum makan, Min. Jadi kami membaginya berdua. Tapi ibu tidak mau, namun aku memaksanya untuk memakan jeruk itu. Ibu akhirnya mau setelah aku memaksanya, tapi ia hanya memakan kulitnya saja. Sementara isinya diberikan padaku. Setelah aku bertanya, ternyata ia bilang kalau seluruh makanan itu berkah Tuhan. Semenjak saat itu, jika aku rindu pada ibu, aku selalu mengunyah kulit jeruk."

Aku hanya cengo mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Err~ ibunya memakan kulit jeruk, untuk berkorban apa karena suka? Aneh…

"Lalu? Sekarang mana ibumu?"

"Ibuku? Dia tinggal disebuah tempat protitusi." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. _Wh—what_? Kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu mengucapkannya. Apa manusia ini sudah gila?

"K—Kyu… Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?"

Dia hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah,"Tentu saja. Karena itu aku meninggalkan ibuku sendirian disana."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya lagi. Sewaktu ibuku masih banting tulang bekerja sebagai pembantu, ia selalu pulang malam ke gubuk reyot kami. Dan pada malam itu, saat ia tengah dijalan untuk kembali kerumah, tiba-tiba ia melihat kecelakaan yang terjadi. Hmm… tabrak lari sepertinya. Ibuku kemudian menghampiri mobil setengah hancur disana, berharap seseorang masih hidup. Keadaan waktu itu sudah sepi, Min. Karena sudah tengah malam." Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak.

"Lalu?"

"Ibuku menemukan seorang wanita tua didalam mobil itu sudah sekarat. Dan ia mencoba membantu mengeluarkan wanita tua itu dari dalam mobil, dan berhasil. Singkat cerita, semenjak itu ibuku merawat wanita tua –yang kelihatannya—sebatang kara itu. Tapi beberapa hari dirumah sakit orang tua itu meninggal dan menitipkan sebuah kunci kepada ibuku, tak lupa ia memberikan sebuah alamat. Hahaha... ternyata kunci yang diberikan wanita tua itu, adalah kunci sebuah tempat protitusi. Setelah itu, ibuku yang mengelola tempat itu sebagai sebuah warisan dari wanita tua itu. semenjak saat itu, hidup kami sudah lebih baik, Min. Tapi kau tahulah bagaimana pekerjaan seorang germo. Ibuku menjual perempuan dan lelaki kepada orang-orang yang membutuhkan(?)."

Sungmin cengo mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Sungguh cerita yang ajaib sekali.

"Lantas, kenapa kau tak tinggal bersama ibumu dan menjadi preman jalanan. Bukankah hidupmu sudah nyaman?" aku mengerutkan keningku sambil mencoba mengupas sebuah jeruk kecil pemberian Kyuhyun ditanganku.

Wajah Kyuhyun seketika berubah, "Aku terpaksa pergi darisana, Min. Ibuku berniat menjualku kepada seorang janda kaya beranak empat yang girang sekali. Dia perempuan cina, namanya Victoria. Dia itu pelanggan tetap ibuku, dan ketika bertemu denganku dia langsung menawarku dengan harga yang sangat tinggi dan berniat menikahiku. Tentu saja ibuku yang mata duitan itu langsung meng-iyakan permintaan tante girang itu, karena membayangkan pundi-pundi Won yang akan masuk kedalam kantongnya nanti. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kehidupanku nanti jika aku di nikahi janda girang beranak empat itu. Masa depanku masih panjang, aku tak mau mengisi hari-hari mudaku dengan mengurus anak." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu.

"Hmmpppphh—Bwahahahahahaha! Yang benar saja Kyu kau ditaksir seorang janda? Huahahahahaha! Pesonamu begitu besar Kyu! Huahahaha!" aku tak bisa menahan tawaku ketika mendengar penuturan lelaki jangkung ini. Apalagi mengingat alasannyamenolak janda girang itu. Mengurus anak? Yang benar saja! Tentu saja janda kaya itu memiliki pengasuh sendiri untuk anaknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau memang benar-benar manusia ajaib!" terus tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Hidupku memang menyedihkan Min. apa karena ayahku yang mabuk janda itu, lalu karmanya berimbas padaku?"

"Mungkin saja. Huahahahaha!" aku terus-terusan menyemburkan tawaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian suasana hening. Tak ada lagi suara tawaku yang menggema disana, sedikit tak enak juga setelah melihat tampang Kyuhyun yang tak berubah.

Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka mulut mulai berbicara,"Min, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Aku mengangguk,"Silahkan."

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini? –maksudku, sampai kapan aku menjadi 'pacarmu'?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya aku mematok sampai kapan aku harus menjalin hubungan bohongan dengannya. Kami mempunyai hidup masing-masing.

"Mmm… kau bisa membantuku sampai aku benar-benar menemukan pacarku nanti? Aku janji tak akan lama, Kyu. Maaf merepotkanmu." Aku menatap wajahnya.

"Baiklah… kau bisa meminta bantuanku jika aku masih bisa melakukannya."

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Kyuhyun, aku akan pergi bekerja. Ingat! Jangan hancurkan apartemenku karena aku sudah membelikanmu banyak jeruk. Awas jika kau sampai menghancurkan apartemenku lagi!" Sungmin bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor.

"Baiklah cerewet." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tentu kalian tahu apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan jika sudah berhadapan dengan ponsel itu. Yaa, benar sekali. Bermain _game_ ponsel.

"Ya! Siapa yang cerewet?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang ada diapartemen ini?"

"Kau bodoh!" Sungmin beranjak dan membanting pintu apartemennya dengan keras.

BLAM!

"YAA! Lee Sungmin! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Jangan membuat keributan dipagi hari! Apa kau bodoh?" teriak Heechul dari pintu apartemennya.

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya dan mengacuhkan teriakan tetangganya itu.

"Hei, ada apa Heechul-_sshi_? Pag-pagi sudah berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya penghuni apartemen lain yang baru saja keluar.

"Yah, kau tahu bukan Ryeowook, kalau Sungmin itu selalu saja menggangguku dengan keributan yang dibuatnya setiap pagi. Tentu saja aku terganggu."

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia selalu membanting pintu dengan keras setiap pagi. Kurasa dia sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya."

"Hmm? Sungmin-_sshi _sudah punya kekasih ya? Aku baru tahu."

Heechul mulai mengembang senyumnya, sepertinya acara gossip pagi ini akan menarik sekali. "Wah? Sayang sekali kau belum tahu. Selama beberapa hari ini ia membawa kekasihnya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Padahal mereka belum menikah, apa boleh tinggal serumah seperti itu. Pasti mereka sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dan membuat keributan dipagi hari. Mungkin saja kekasih Lee Sungmin itu terlalu agresif, sehingga di pagi hari mengajak Sungmin untuk bercinta dan itu membuat mereka bertengkar karena Sungmin ingin ke kantor. Bisa saja seperti itu kan? Lihat saja setiap pagi ia membanting pintunya seperti sedang marah."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tak enak mendengar penuturan Heechul itu."Apa mungkin ya Sungmin-_sshi _seperti itu?"

"Bisa saja kan?"

Dan sesi gossip Heechul dan Ryeowook pagi itu berlangsung dengan lancar (?).

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, aku pulang!" teriak Sungmin ketika ia baru sampai ke apartemennya.

Sungmin segera masuk kekamarnya dan meletakkan tasnya ke kamar. Kemudian ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan singlet hitam dan _pink boxer_ saja. Setelah itu ia keluar dan menuju dapur.

"Kyu, apa persediaan makanan sudah habis?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membuka lemari es dan beberapa lemari lainnya.

"Entahah Min. seharian aku hanya makan jeruk saja!" teriak Kyuhyun dari ruang tengah.

Sungmin menghela napas, sepertinya ia harus ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makanan lagi. Padahal ia sedang letih sekarang.

Menyuruh Kyuhyun berbelanja? Ah! Lupakan ide gila itu. Bisa-bisa seluruh uang belanjaan dibelikan jeruk semua.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekamar dan mengganti pakaian. Ia mengenakan _Hoodie _dan celana panjang yang longgar.

"Kyu, apa kau mau ikut aku berbelanja?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik berbaring tak tentu arah disofa.

Kyuhyun menoleh,"Berbelanja? Ini sudah malam, Min. Lebih baik beli beberapa bungkus _ramyeon_ instan saja di minimarket depan apartemen ini."

Benar juga, kalau membeli bahan makanan pasti akan repot mengerjakannya. Apalagi sekarang Sungmin sedang lelah.

"Baiklah. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Sungmin keluar.

.

Sesampainya disana, Sungmin langsung mengambil beberapa bungkus _ramyeon_ instan dan beberapa kaleng_ softdrink_.

"Kau mau apa? Ambil saja…" tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berkeliling melihat sesuatu yang akan ia ambil. Kemudian ia mengambil beberapa botol minuman sari jeruk, beberapa batang cokelat rasa jeruk dan biskuit jeruk.

"Ini!" Kyuhyun meletakkan belanjaannya kedalam keranjang yang Sungmin bawa.

"Dasar manusia jeruk." Cibir Sungmin.

Setelah itu mereka ke kasir dan membayar belanjaannya kemudian berlalu pulang, namun baru saja keluar dari mini market itu Kyuhyun sudah menyambar plastik yang dibawa Sungmin dan mengorek-ngorek isinya. Mengambil biskuit jeruk itu dan langsung membukanya.

"Hei, Apa kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu jika bertemu dengan jeruk?" Tanya Sungmin jengkel.

"Aku lapar."

"Siap suruh kau hanya memakan jeruk seharian. Dasar bodoh."

Kyuhyun mengunyah biscuit jeruknya sambil melangkahkan kaki mereka bersamaan. Yah, mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja ke mini market itu karena letaknya dekat dengan apartemen Sungmin.

"Haha! Akhirnya aku dapat!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?"

"Ini!" Kyuhyun menunjukkan sepasang gantungan ponsel berbentuk buah jeruk kehadapan Sungmin.

"Benda apa itu?"

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja sepasang gantungan!"

Sungmin hanya memutar matanya malas,"Untuk apa kau memiliki dua buah gantungan sementara kau hanya mempunyai sebuah ponsel."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa renyah,"ini untukmu. Satu untukku. Dulu, saat aku masih bersama Kangin dan Shindong, kami sering membeli biskuit jeruk ini setelah memalak seseorang pada saat hari natal. Hadiahnya bermacam-macam. Dulu aku mendapatkan gantungan kunci, Shindong mendapatkan bros berbentuk jeruk, dan Kangin mendapatkan cincin bermata jeruk. Dan hadiah yang kami dapatkan dari biskuit inilah yang kami tukarkan sebagai kado natal. Aku mendapatkan bros dari Shindong, sementara Kangin mendapatkan gantungan dariku, lalu Shindong mendapat cincin dari Kangin. Hahaha! Lucu sekali!"

"Yah, membeli kado natal dari uang hasli memalak."

"Tidak masalah kan? Hei, ini untukmu. Ambillah…" Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah gantungan ponsel kepada Sungmin. Dan sambil tersenyum geli Sungmin menerima gantungan itu.

"Kau tahu Sungmin, jarang-jarang sekali biskuit ini memberikan hadiah _double_. Aku saja baru mendapatkannya kali ini. kau Sungguh beruntung." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah biskuitnya.

"Benarkah? Hahaha! Aku memang orang yang beruntung." Jawab Sungmin. Kemudian mereka terus berjalan menuju Apartemen itu. karena asyik dengan obrolan tak jelas mereka, Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

**Brukk!**

"_Apo_!" ringis seorang wanita yang terjatuh itu.

"Maaf!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membantu wanita itu berdiri.

"_Gwaenchana_. Terimaka—Kyuhyun!" teriak wanita itu seraya memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menatap heran pada wanita itu.

Kyuhyun kini membelalak kaget ketika melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya, "I—ibu?"

.

.

.

**TBC?**

Masih layak lanjutkah?

Mohon CL-nya. Saya tahu chapter ini membosankan dan gaje sekali.

Doakanlah semoga FF ini cepat selesai. Hehehe…

Gomawo bagi yang sudah meninggakan jejak setelah membaca FF ini dari chapter 1. Saya harap kalian mau meningalkan jejak lagi. Gamsahae!


	5. Chapter 5

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Citrus Love**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Yaoi, abal, OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: Kyuhyun dipaksa meninggalkan Sungmin, sementara Siwon masih betah mengganggu Sungmin.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_**Brukk!**_

"_Apo!" ringis seorang wanita yang terjatuh itu._

"_Maaf!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membantu wanita itu berdiri._

"_Gwaenchana. Terimaka—Kyuhyun!" teriak wanita itu seraya memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menatap heran pada wanita itu._

_Kyuhyun kini membelalak kaget ketika melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya, "I—ibu?"_

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**Chapter 5**

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

"I—ibu?"

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya wanita yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aku sudah lama mencarimu, kemana saja kau bocah tak tahu diri!" wanita itu menjitak kepala Kyuhyun berkali-kali hingga Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Apo! Hentikan ibu! Ini sakit sekali!" Kyuhyun berlari menjauh dari ibunya dan bersembunyi dibalik badan Sungmin yang saat itu hanya sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku kedua manusia dihadapannya ini.

"Mau kemana kau? Ayo kita pulang, Victoria Song sudah menunggumu selama berbulan-bulan. Apa kau tega meninggalkan calon istrimu merana seperti itu?" Wanita itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan berniat menyeretnya dari sana.

"Tunggu ibu! Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih disini! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan janda girang beranak empat itu!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sontak mata wanita itu membulat kaget, "Kekasih? Siapa?"

Kyuhyun berdiri tegak disamping Sungmin sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan mulai memperkenalkan 'kekasihnya' dengan bangga, "Perkenalkan, ini kekasih hatiku yang sangat aku cintai, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga.

Dan ibu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya menatap berang pasangan dihadapannya, "Tidak! Tidak bisa. Pokoknya kau harus pulang dan nikahi Victoria! Dan kau, jangan mencoba merebut calon suami orang, _ara_?" wanita itu menyeret kasar anak laki-lakinya. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun tak mampu melawan karena sebuah jitakan keras mendarat dikeningnya.

Sungmin? Hanya diam mematung disana, tak tahu akan berbuat apa.

"Min! tolong aku! Lee Sungmin, selamatkan akuuuuuuu!" teriak Kyuhyun yang masih dalam seretan ibunya.

"Diam kau Cho Kyuhyun!" dan sekali lagi jitakan keras menghantam kening Kyuhyun dan membuat lelaki itu diam seribu kata seribu bahasa. Didunia ini tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan kecuali jitakan maut milik ibunya sendiri. _See_, Kyuhyun sampai tak berkutik dibuatnya.

Sungmin hanya diam disana, melihat kepergian 'kekasihnya' dalam diam hingga tak lagi Nampak sosok lelaki penyuka jeruk itu. menghilang ketika mobil yang dikendarai oleh ibunya mulai menjauh.

"Aku bukan perebut calon suami orang. "

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali ke apartemen dengan langkah gontai sambil menenteng sebuah kantong plastik berisi belanjaannya dengan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku bingung." Gumamnya.

Sungmin terus berjalan di koridor apartemen itu sambil menunduk lesu. Kejadian tadi sungguh tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Baru saja kemarin Kyuhyun bercerita tentang ibunya dan janda girang beranak empat itu, dan sekarang Cho Kyuhyun maniak jeruk itu sudah kembali ke tangan ibunya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hyukjae dan Donghae ketika mereka bertanya tentang Kyuhyun. Tentu saja sangat amat tidak mungkin jika ia bilang bahwa Kyuhyun sudah diculik kembali oleh ibu kandungnya untuk dinikahi seorang janda girang.

Sangat memalukan untuknya, terlebih lagi ia tak bisa mempertahankan 'kekasihnya'.

"Hei manis~"

Suara baritone seseorang membuyarkan semua lamunan Sungmin saat itu. Dan saat itu juga Sungmin langsung menoleh seseorang yang sedang memanggilnya dan mata Sungmin membulat kaget ketika melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Ya, seorang lelaki jangkung yang tengah berdiri bersender di pintu apartemennya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada, ditambah sebuah senyum menawan yang ditujukan padanya. Oh, ia melupakan sesuatu… apa itu? kedipan mata genit ala kuda? Oh Tuhan, sepertinya saat ini Sungmin harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengusir lelaki jangkung ini.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Mengunjungi calon tunanganku."

"Siapa yang tunanganmu?"

"Tentu saja pemuda manis yang ada dihadapanku saat ini." ujar Siwon sembari mengelus lembut dagu Sungmin dan saat itu juga Sungmin menepis kasar tangan lelaki itu.

"Berani kau menyentuhku, kau akan pulang tanpa lengan! _Ara_?"

"Jangan mengancam calon tunanganmu. Mari kita masuk disini dingin sekali." Siwon berniat menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk masuk apartemen itu. Namun Sungmin hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam dan tatapannya itu seolah berkata **'Kau lupa ancamanku tadi?'**. Dan lelaki itu sepertinya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau pikir yang punya tempat ini siapa? Cepat pergi sana!" Sungmin mendorong Siwon menjauh dan cepat-cepat ia segera masuk ke apartemennya dan langsung mengunci kembali pintu apartemen itu.

"Dasar gila. Menyebalkan sekali manusia satu itu! Arghh!" Sungmin melempar belanjaannya ke sofa dan ia segera duduk disana. Melemaskan otot-otot tegangnya setelah beraktifitas sedari tadi.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju beberapa bungkus biskuit yang tak sengaja keluar dari kantung plastik belanjaannya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke bawah, ke karpet yang dipenuhi kulit jeruk bekas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Kau lupa menghabiskan kulit jerukmu, Cho?"

Dan Sungmin mulai memunguti satu persatu kulit jeruk itu, membersihkannya dari sana. Setelah ia bersihkan semua kulit jeruk itu, ia segera kedapur sambil membawa belanjaannya. Rasa lapar menuntutnya untuk segera memasak remyeon itu. Namun ketika ia berjalan diatas karpet itu, ia menginjak sesuatu yang mengganggu jalannya. Dan mau tak mau ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke benda itu.

"Dompet?"

Kemudian ia memungut benda itu dan membukanya. Dan ketika ia melihat isinya, ia langsung saja menyemburkan tawanya.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bagaimana tidak, isinya terdapat sebuah foto. Tiga orang _namja _yang saling berangkulan dan mencubit pipi masing-masing, –sok imut. Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Young Woon, Shin Donghee.

"Ternyata maniak jeruk ini punya dompet juga. Sungguh, aku tidak mengetahuinya."

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, saatnya kembali bekerja.

Sungmin sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kantor. Setelah semuanya siap, Sungmin segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu apartemen itu, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan sesosok lelaki jangkung yang tengah tidur telentang melintang (?) didepan pintu apartemennya.

Ya, si Choi Siwon itu ternyata semalaman tidur didepan apartemen Sungmin. Dengan kaki berjinjit, Sungmin mulai melangkahi lelaki yang tengah terlelap disana itu. Setelah menutup pintu apartemennya perlahan, ia mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Dan ketika ia sampai di _basement_, ia bertemu dengan Heechul beserta suaminya, Hangeng. Hangeng tersenyum menyapa Sungmin, sementara Heechul hanya menatap datar Sungmin yang tengah membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Oh ya, Lee Sungmin… gelandangan tampan darimana yang kau sewa untuk menjaga apartemenmu semalaman?" Tanya Heechul.

Sungmin hanya sanggup meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah, "Aku tidak kenal orang itu, _hyung_."

"Yah, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenal laki-laki itu. Semalam aku mendengar pertengkaran kalian. Oh ya, jangan buat keributan yang mengganggu selama beberapa hari ini, _ne_? adikku yang dari Amerika akan datang hari ini. Aku tak ingin dia terganggu dengan keributan-keributan bodoh yang kau buat, Lee Sungmin." Ujar Heechul sambil melangkah masuk ke mobilnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan ketika mobil Heechul sudah menjauh ia hanya memeletkan lidahnya dan sesekali menggumam tak jelas. "Memangnya siapa dia?"

.

Sampai dikantor, _namja _itu langsung mengerjakan pekerjaanya kembali. Namun berjam-jam menghadapi laporan itu sungguh membuatnya 'mabuk'. Kemudian ia berhenti sejenak sambil memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

"Eh?" seperti mendapat sebuah ilham, _namja_ itu langsung tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil benda berwarna hitam disakunya. Hei, menyimpan dompet orang lain di sakumu itu sungguh menggelikan. Ia ambil foto didalamnya.

.

"Jadi!" ujarnya kegirangan. Terlihat ia tengah menatap puas hasil karyanya selama berjam-jam. Disana terlihat, gambar muka seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar –menggelikan- dengan gambar ia disampingnya. Mengedit foto hasil _scan_. Itulah kerjaannya selama beberapa jam. Terlihat konyol? Tentu saja. Apalagi ia mencoba mengedit foto dirinya berangkulan dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Not bad_…" komentarnya. Kemudian ia menyalin foto itu ke ponselnya. Dan menjadikannya _wallpaper_!

Oh Lee Sungmin, apa yang terjadi denganmu?

.

.

Sungmin kembali ke apartemennya, pekerjaan hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Untung saja Choi gila itu tidak 'mengunjunginya' hari ini.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang tidurnya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Ia berniat menelepon seseorang untuk mengusir rasa bosannya hari ini. Jika saja ada Kyuhyun saat ini, mungkin saja ia akan bercerita atau bahkan memakan beberapa jeruk bersama lelaki maniak jeruk itu. Sayangnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi.

Kyuhyun?

Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Sungmin beranjak dari ranjangnya, kemudian mengambil _hoodie _yang dipakainya tadi malam dan merogoh saku _hoodie _tersebut.

"Dapat!"

Sebuah gantungan berbentuk buah jeruk pemberian Kyuhyun semalam. Sayang sekali kalau tidak dipakai, pikirnya. Hei, memakai gantungan semacam itu bukan gayamu Lee Sungmin.

Lupakan! Peduli gembel? Entahlah… saat ini Sungmin hanya ingin memakaikan benda itu ke ponselnya. Dan dalam beberapa detik benda itu sudah terpasang diponsel Sungmin.

"Taraaaa!" bagus sekali, pikirnya. Ia menatap benda itu sambil sesekali tersenyum. Mengingat sesuatu?

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Seharusnya ia menelepon seseorang saat ini. kemudian ia mendial nomor seseorang yang akan ia telepon.

"Lama sekali…"

Yang terdengar hanya suara kereta api butut. Bukan suara seseorang yang ingin ia dengar saat ini.

"Ayolah angkat _pabo_!"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian seseorang mengangkat telepon darinya.

"_**Yeoboseo." **_

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telepon dariku?"

"_**Kau merindukanku, eoh?"**_

"Tidak!"

"_**Mengaku saja…"**_

"Lupakan! Kau sedang apa Kyu?"

"_**Aku sedang bersembunyi di kolong ranjang, Min. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk bertemu dengan janda girang itu. Aku takut sekali!"**_

Sungmin hanya _sweatdrop _mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun."Temui saja Kyu, toh perempuan itu tidak akan menggigitmu 'kan?"

"_**Hei, dia bukan perempuan! Tapi janda girang!"**_

"Terserahmu sajalah Kyuhyun. Sekarang ikuti perkataan ibumu, apa kau mau kejadian tragis tadi malam terulang?"

" _**Yang mana?"**_

"Kau lupa keningmu memerah ketika jitakkan keras ibumu mendarat dikeningmu itu?"

"_**Oh Tent—apo! Iya iya, tunggu! Apo! Ap—"**_

Tut … tut… tut…

Sambungannya di putus.

"Kenapa lagi dengan bocah itu? disiksa ibunya lagi 'kah?

.

.

.

"Yaa! Choi Siwon! Apa kau tidak lelah menggangguku setiap hari? Aish! Aku muak denganmu, kau dengar? Aku benar-benar MUAK denganmu! Lebih baik kau pergi, aku tidak akan pernah mau jadi tunanganmu, _pabo_!" Sungmin melepar sebuah cincin pada Siwon dan ia segera beranjak dari apartemennya saat itu juga. Tak ia perdulikan tatapan sendu Siwon yang seolah meminta belas kasihan padanya.

"Oh Tuhan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar hati pemuda manis itu luluh? Aku bingung!" lelaki itu memijit kepalanya seakan frustasi dengan segala kejadian yang ia alami.

Ia menyenderkan dirinya ke dinding kemudian merosot sambil memegangi kepalanya."Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hmm~ sepertinya ia menirukan beberapa adegan didalam drama percintaan yang sering ia tonton beberapa hari ini setelah membeli TV baru dari uang asuransi itu.

"Ah! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini! benar-benar!" kemudian ia bangkit dan segera melangkah namun ketika ia berjalan seseorang menabraknya sehingga membuat keduanya jatuh.

**BRUKK!**

"Maaf." Ujarnya sambil berusaha berdiri lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab orang tersebut.

Ketika Siwon berdiri dan mencoba membantu orang yang ditabraknya, ia hanya bisa terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seseorang yang tersenyum menawan padanya. Ah! Sepertinya orang ini membiusnya sehingga ia tak dapat berkutik hanya dengan senyumannya.

"Tuan." Orang tersebut melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon.

"Ah! Maaf. Mari kubantu berdiri."

"Terimakasih tuan—"

"Jangan pangggil tuan, aku masih muda. Panggil aku Siwon saja, dan kau?"

"Kim Kibum, Apa kau penghuni apartemen ini? Ah sepertinya kau bertetangga dengan Hyung-ku."

"_N-ne_. Kim Kibum, maukah kau menjadi tunanganku?"

Siwon memberikan sebuah cincin yang barusan dilempar Sungmin padanya tadi. Hmmmm~~ Oh tuan Choi Siwon, penyakitmu kambuh lagi. Berhati-hatilah dengan Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

Pagi Minggu, hari libur untuk semua pekerja kantor. Yeah, termasuk seorang Lee Sungmin. Hari ini ia memilih untuk berdiam diri diapartemennya. Bersantai saja sambil menonto TV atau membaca majalah. Kegiatan kantor begitu melelahkan.

Dan saat ini, Sungmin sedang duduk dengan nyamannya di sofa didepan TV. Sambil melahap buah jeruk sebagai cemilan. Hei, apakah Sungmin akan jadi maniak jeruk juga?

Namun sepertinya ada–ada saja yang membuat waktu bersantai Sungmin terganggu. Yeah, sepertinya ada yang datang. Dan dengan langkah gontai, ia menyeret kakinya menuju pintu apartemen.

"Orang gila mana yang mau bersibuk ria mengunjungiku di hari libur seperti ini. Menyebalkan!" gumamnya sambil membuka pintu apartemen.

"Selamat pagi~" sapa seseorang diluar.

Sungmin hanya memutar matanya malas. Ternyata dugaannya tidak salah, karena yang mengunjunginya di hari libur itu ternyata memang benar-benar orang gila yang kurang sibuk (?).

"Berhentilah menggangguku Choi Siwon."

"Hei, siapa yang mengganggumu? Aku kemari hanya ingin memperkenalkan pacar baruku. Lihat?"

Siwon menarik lengan seseorang yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan dibalik badannya *ribet amat ni orang*. "Taraaaa!" dan dengan senyum lebar yang menawan, ia menunjukkan pacar barunya itu. Dan terlihat, wajah 'pacar baru' Siwon yang sangat tertekan. Entah kenapa…

"Perkenalkan, ini pacar baruku. Kim Kibum!"

Sungmin hanya memandang aneh pada kedua manusia itu. Kalian bisa bayangkan wajah seorang Choi Siwon dengan senyum lebarnya merangkul pundak kekasihnya dengan raut wajah tertekan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Oh, untuk apa Sungmin juga bersibuk ria mengenai perbedaan raut wajah pasangan dihadapannya itu. Lebih baik ia menutup pintu dan melanjutkan kembali acara liburannya yang tertunda.

"Oh, selamat."

**BLAM!**

Sungmin menutup pintu dengan keras kemudian kembali ke kursinya dan melanjutkan memakan beberapa buah jeruk sambil menonton acara TV.

.

Sementara diluar…

"Yeah~ Kau tahu Kibummie, Lee Sungmin itu sepertinya iri denganmu karena kau telah memilikiku. Choi Siwon, pria tampan dan sangat kaya, Chuuuu~" lelaki itu mencium punggung tangan Kibum. Sementara Kibum hanya bergidik menyaksikan tingkah laku lelaki aneh itu.

"Yeah, kalau tidak karena _Hyung_-ku yang memaksa, tentu aku tak akan mau dekat-dekat denganmu, tuan. Kenapa pula Heechul _Hyung_ mengambil cincin itu?"

.

.

Malam harinya, Sungmin hanya sibuk berguling-guling tak jelas di kasurnya. Mendengarkan lagu dari Mp3 _player_ sambil mengunyah beberapa buah jeruk. Dan sekarang ia memutar sebuah lagu Ne Yo yang berjudul _One In A Million_. Lagu yang bagus, menurutnya, jadi ia putar berkali-kali lagu itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia merasa haus, jadi ia memutuskan untuk kedapur mengambil segelas air sejuk.

Namun baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai. Matanya menangkap ponselnya yang tengah bergetar yang terletak di meja nakas di samping ranjang. Kemudian ia meraih ponselnya dan ternyata ada pesan disana. Dan dengan senyum lebarnya Sungmin membaca pesan itu.

.

**From** : OrangeKyu

_Min! kau sedang apa? Aku sangat lelah, ibu mengekangku disini. Dia menyuruhku untuk berhenti memakan jeruk, karena janda girang itu tidak menyukai aroma jeruk! _

.

**To** : OrangeKyu

_Aku sedang mendengarkan musik sambil memakan beberapa jeruk, Kyu. Huahh~ enak sekali rasanya mengunyah jeruk-jeruk ini! apa kau iri denganku Mr. Cho? _

.

**From** : OrangeKyu

_Enak sekali. Kau jangan membuatku iri Mr. Lee! Aish! Kau tahu, menurut ibuku sepuluh hari lagi aku akan dinikahi janda girang itu. Aku tidak mau!_

.

**To** : OrangeKyu

_Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau dinikahi. Tapi kau akan menikahi wanita itu. ingat! Posisimu laki-laki Cho Kyuhyun. Masa iya kau berkata kau akan dinikahi~ apa wanita itu melamarmu? Kkkk~_

(Sungmin membalas pesan itu sambil tersenyum kecut)

.

**From** : OrangeKyu

_Terserah. Janda girang itu saja yang sangat-sangat ingin menikahiku. Berarti posisiku disini adalah orang yang akan dinikahi. Aish! Tapi aku membencinya Min! bisakah kau menolongku keluar dari tempat ini? aku benar-benar tidak ingin menikah dengannya._

Sungmin terdiam. Tak berniat untuk membalas pesan itu lagi. Hei, untuk apa Sungmin repot-repot membantu seseorang yang akan menikah disana. Yang ada nanti Nyonya Cho akan mengatainya sebagai perebut calon suami orang. Tidak! Sungmin tak akan sudi dipanggil seperti itu. Lagipula bukankah ini sangat amat bagus untuknya, dan ia tak perlu sia-sia mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak kepergian Kyuhyun dari apartemen Sungmin. Sungmin menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa dan terlalu biasa. Pergi ke kantor, pulang ke apartemen, makan, tidur, mandi, memakan jeruk sebagai cemilan. Dan ketika Hyukjae bertanya kemana Cho Kyuhyun 'kekasihnya' itu, ia selalu menjawab jika ia dan Kyuhyun sudah putus dan tentu saja itu membuatnya menjadi bahan ejekan Hyukjae lagi. Dan seringkali Sungmin meluapkan amarahnya dengan mencatok bibir Hyukjae agar bisa diam. Bukan! Lupakan, bukan itu yang Sungmin lakukan, itu hanya khayalan gila author saja. Mana mungkin seorang Lee Sungmin mencatok bibir seseorang agar bisa diam, bukankah itu terlalu sadis.

Yeah, seringkali Sungmin meluapkan amarahnya dengan berdiam diri saja. Hmm… yah itu saja, sebenarnya bukan meluapkan amarah. Seperti membendung amarahnya saja. Ia tak mau menguras tenaga untuk berteriak pada Hyukjae. Itu malah membuat monyet _blonde_ itu kegirangan. Melihat Sungmin tersiksa? Itu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. _Hyung_ yang pantas di _bully _adalah seorang Lee Sungmin, itulah semboyan Hyukjae selama mengenal Sungmin.

Dan apakah saudara-saudara sekalian tahu? Mari kita mengingat kembali peristiwa (?) _double date_ KyuMin HaeHyuk beberapa minggu lalu. Ah~ kalian masih ingat bukan tragedi tangisan Kyuhyun di gedung bioskop itu? sebenarnya saat itu, Hyukjae sengaja memeperlihatkan kemesraannya dengan Donghae dengan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia yakin saat itu Sungmin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Dan ketika ia mengetahui, bukannya Sungmin yang menangis yang ternyata adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ia hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat Sungmin yang kebingungan karena Kyuhyun sibuk mengelap ingusnya ke pakaian _namja_imut itu.

Dan saat ini, Lee Hyukjae itu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya yaitu mengganggu Sungmin yang tengah mengerjakan laporan saat itu.

"_Hyung_…" panggil lelaki itu sambil memeperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah bekerja.

"Hmmm…"

"_Hyung_…"

"Jika kau kemari hanya untuk mengganggu pekerjaanku, lebih baik kau pergi saja. Aku sedang sibuk."

"_Hyung_…"

Sungmin memutar matanya, "Berhenti bersikap autis seperti itu, Hyukjae!"

"_Hyung_…"

"Aish! Dasar monyet gila!" Sungmin mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Sementara Hyukjae masih sibuk memamerkan _gummy smile_-nya sambil memperhatikan Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tidak berniat mencari pacar baru?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya memutar matanya malas, "Lalu? Kau ingin mendaftar jadi calon pacarku, begitu? Hah~ lupakan saja khayalanmu itu Hyukjae. Kau bukan tipeku. Dan jangan bertanya seperti itu saat seseorang tengah bekerja. Hei, bukankah pekerjaanmu masih bertumpuk Lee Hyukjae? Lebih baik urusi saja pekerjaanmu daripada kau mengurusi kehidupan pribadiku!"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Cerewet! Lagipula siapa yang ingin mendaftar jadi pacarmu, aku masih punya Lee Donghae."

"Yah! Siapa yang cerewet?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang ada diruangan ini?"

" Kau bodoh!" Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan memilih untuk keluar ruangan itu, ia malas di ganggu oleh Hyukjae. Tunggu… ia merasa _de javu_.

Hyukjae hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah berhasil membuat Sungmin kesal. Namun sedetik kemudian tawanya berhenti ketika melihat ponsel Sungmin tertinggal. Iseng ia mengotak-atik ponsel _Hyung_ 'tercintanya' itu. dan ia hanya bisa menambah lebar senyumnya ketika mengetahui isi ponsel Sungmin.

"Hahaha! Apa ini? fotonya dengan kakak ipar? Wahh… masih dijadikan _wallpaper_! Kenapa gambarnya terlihat aneh?"

Drrt… Drrtt…

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar di tangan Hyukjae. Dan ternyata ada pesan masuk, dan mata Hyukjae membelalak dan detik selanjutnya senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya saat itu.

"Hei, kakak ipar mengirim pesan sepertinya. Apa ini? OrangeKyu? Nama yang bagus sekali. Huahahaha!" Ia membuka pesan dari Kyuhyun tersebut.

.

**From** : OrangeKyu

_Min! bagaimana ini? tiga hari lagi aku akan dinikahi janda girang itu! apa kau yakin tidak ingin membantuku? Ayolah Min, aku sungguh tidak akan meminta bayaran apapun darimu jika aku kembali nanti. Dan lupakan perjanjian kita itu._

"Apa yang terjadi Sungmin _hyung_?" gumam Hyukjae.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

Mianhae chapter ini terlalu aneh, membosankan, gaje dan amburadul.

Saya sudah berusaha, tapi kok jadinya kaya gini yah? Jeongmal mianhae chingudeul.

Chapter depan saya akan lebih baik lagi. Dan FF ini 1-2 chapter lagi habis kok. Doakan saja…

Berikanlah kritik dan saran yang membangun ^^d  
Mind to Review?

Gamsahae!


	6. Chapter 6

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Citrus Love**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Yaoi, abal, OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: Hari pernikahan Kyuhyun semakin dekat, apakah Sungmin akan bertahan untuk bersikap acuh?**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_**From**__ : OrangeKyu_

_Min! bagaimana ini? tiga hari lagi aku akan dinikahi janda girang itu! apa kau yakin tidak ingin membantuku? Ayolah Min, aku sungguh tidak akan meminta bayaran apapun darimu jika aku kembali nanti. Dan lupakan perjanjian kita itu._

"_Apa yang terjadi Sungmin hyung?" gumam Hyukjae._

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**Chapter 6**

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja masuk keruangan itu lagi ketika Hyukjae masih asyik memegang ponsel milik _namja_ imut itu. Ia menatap datar lelaki kurus yang sibuk cengengesan tak jelas setelah melihatnya masuk.

"Kemarikan ponselku!" Sungmin merampas ponsel miliknya dari tangan Hyukjae, Sungmin berniat beranjak dari ruangannya lagi.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Hyukjae dan tentu hal itu membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti dan ia menoleh kembali dan memberikan tatapan bertanya pada lelaki kurus disana.

"Maaf, tadi aku tak sengaja membaca pesan kakak ipar. Hei, apa benar dia akan menikah? Dan apa hal itu yang membuat kalian putus?" Tanya Hyukjae antusias, kalian tentu saja tahu kalau lelaki maniak pisang itu selalu saja terlalu _Knowing Every Particular Object._

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya –merengut."Memang apa urusanmu? Sudahlah Hyukjae, lagipula hal itu bukan hal yang penting. Jangan Tanya apapun padaku, oke?" Sungmin mulai akan beranjak lagi, tapi Hyukjae selalu saja menghalangi jalannya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tapi _Hyung_, kakak ipar bilang kalau kalian punya perjanjian dan bayaran. Apa maksudnya itu? Aku sedikit curiga…" goda Hyukjae.

Yeah, Apa maksudnya pertanyaan Hyukjae itu? tentu saja hal itu membuat Sungmin mati kutu. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Dan saat ini Sungmin benar-benar mengutuk Kyuhyun atas pesan yang dikirimnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Memang, ia belum membacanya, tapi ia sudah mengerti isi pesan itu lewat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hyukjae padanya.

Otak Sungmin sudah terlalu _blank_ untuk memikirkan bualan-bualan untuk menutupi kecurigaan Hyukjae dan lagi Ia memang tidak mahir dalam membual. Kalian masih ingat 'kan akting-akting 'romantisnya' bersama Kyuhyun yang terlihat _over_ itu? Donghae yang terlalu 'polos' saja masih bisa mengetahui kalau mereka hanya berakting waktu itu, Yah~ kalau Hyukjae jangan tanya.

Dan hal yang ada dipikiran Sungmin saat ini adalah, menjauh dari Hyukjae. Itu saja.

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Hyukjae, Sungmin segera beranjak dari ruangannya dan tak ia perdulikan panggilan dan teriakan Hyukjae yang seperti orang kesetanan didalam ruangannya itu.

'_Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh!'_

.

.

.

Semenjak pesan Kyuhyun telah terbaca oleh Hyukjae dan selama dua hari berturut-turut itulah Hyukjae selalu menghantui kehidupan Sungmin. Kemanapun Sungmin pergi, selalu saja ada Hyukjae. Prioritas utama lelaki maniak pisang itu adalah, jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya untuk Sungmin. _'Apa susahnya menjawab?'_ pikir Hyukjae. Tentu saja jika Sungmin terus bungkam maka makin membuat Hyukjae curiga.

Bukan! Bukan Sungmin tak mau menjawab semua pertanyaan Hyukjae, hanya saja ia **terlalu malu** untuk mengakui bahwa ia sebelumnya berniat membayar Kyuhyun untuk menjadi 'kekasihnya'.

Sementara Donghae? Ia sudah lelah dengan sikap Hyukjae yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Menurutnya, jika Sungmin terus bungkam tentu saja itu sudah merupakan jawaban, bahwa memang ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Lupakan… lebih baik Donghae bersenang-senang dengan ikannya di akuarium dan biarkanlah Hyukjae bersenang-senang dengan kesibukkannya.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berada di dalam mobilnya. Yeah, kali ini ia lembur lagi. Banyak pekerjaan tertunda gara-gara ia selalu dibuntuti dan dikejar oleh Hyukjae. Dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa Sungmin meminta bantuan Donghae untuk mengikat Hyukjae agar tak mengganggunya, tetapi Hyukjae selalu saja meronta seperti orang gila dan akhirnya kembali dilepaskan oleh Donghae karena kasihan melihat kekasihnya diikat seperti itu. Dan kembali lagi, ketika Hyukjae dilepaskan maka ia akan mengejar Sungmin lagi. Dan berkali-kali Sungmin meneriaki Hyukjae, _'Berhentilah bersikap seperti seseorang yang terinfeksi rabies! Aku yakin kau masih punya akal sehat!' _begitulah bentakkan-bentakkan yang Sungmin keluarkan ketika ia sudah sangat amat kesal dengan Hyukjae.

'_Hyukjae yang penasaran begitu menyeramkan.'_ Begitulah komentar Donghae.

Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin mengalah, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan ruang kerja dan melanjutkan mengerjakan laporan di toilet. Itu adalah tempat yang paling aman yang sangat tidak mungkin dijangkau oleh Hyukjae.

"Huft~ kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? apa salah dan dosaku sebelumnya ya Tuhan? Kenapa sahabat sekaligus _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku itu bersikap seperti itu?" gumam Sungmin. Asal kalian tahu saja, ia menyebutkan Hyukjae sebagai _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu dengan berat hati, mengingat pekerjaan Hyukjae tiap hari hanya mengganggunya saja.

Ia terus saja menyetir mobil menyusuri jalan kota yang masih ramai saat itu. Dan tenggorokkan yang haus membuatnya berniat untuk berhenti di kedai minuman terdekat untuk menghilangkan rasa haus. Dan ketika ia mendapati tempat yang diinginkan, ia menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan dan segera keluar dari sana. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil itu, sebuah selebaran yang melayang tak tentu arah menghantam wajahnya. Memang angin saat itu agak kuat jadi membawa selembar kertas selebaran beterbangan.

_Mood _Sungmin yang pada saat itu tengah jelek membuatnya berniat untuk membuang atau merobek kertas sialan yang seenaknya menghantam mukanya saat itu. Namun, mata kelincinya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah tulisan yang membuatnya membelalakan matanya saat itu juga.

.

**Dicari!**

_Pria atau wanita usia kurang dari 30 tahun, berpenampilan menarik, sehat jasmani dan rohani, belum menikah dan belum mempunyai anak!  
Jika anda termasuk dalam kriteria yang disebutkan diatas, maka segera hubungi nomor berikut 0123456789 – Cho KyuHyun!_

_Bagi yang lolos, Perempuan- istri , Laki-laki- uke!_

_Pendaftaran ditutup besok! Jika kalian sudah resmi menjadi istri/uke Cho Kyuhyun maka bahwalah Cho Kyuhyun kemanapun kalian mau asal jauh dari kota ini!_

.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin meremas dan menggulung lalu merobek selebaran itu. Ia menggeram, kemudian tanpa sadar (lagi) memukul keras mobilnya.

"Yah! Apa yang ada di kepala Cho Kyuhyun itu? MENJUAL DIRI DEMI KEBEBASAN? Demi Tuhan, itu sangat memalukan!"

.

.

.

Dilain tempat…

"Gui Xian, bagaimana? Aku cantik bukan?" perempuan itu –Victoria, berlenggak-lenggok, berputar putar didepan Kyuhyun memperlihatkan sebuah gaun pengantin yang sedang dipakainya pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk melihat ponselnya, siapa tahu ada pesan atau telepon masuk dari seseorang untuk mendaftar setelah membaca selebaran yang ia bagikan. Tak ia perdulikan wanita ehemseksiehem dihadapannya yang tengah sibuk berputar-putar dengan gaun pengantinnya. Yahh… mereka sekarang sedang _fitting_ pakaian pengantin. Terlalu mepet memang, tapi Victoria terlalu kaya. Jadi apapun bisa dia lakukan walaupun waktu tidak memungkinkan.

"Gui Xian! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Lusa nanti kita akan menikah! Simpan dulu ponselmu itu!" omel wanita itu.

Memang pada dasarnya Kyuhyun itu tidak peka atau bahkan tidak perduli, jadi ia masih saja mengacuhkan omelan 'calon istrinya' itu.

"Gui Xian! Aku akan menelepon ibu kalau kau masih tetap seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ibu? Jika Kyuhyun mendengar kata ibu, maka pikirannya serta merta melayang pada jitakan-jitakkan maut dari ibunya yang amat sangat menyakitkan itu. Itu adalah kelemahan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai menatap Victoria enggan, dan detik selanjutnya Victoria tersenyum karena ancamannya berhasil.

"Bagaimana? Aku cantik bukan?" Tanya Victoria dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat amat tinggi.

Kyuhyun menatap wanita itu sambil bergidik, "Yah! Ada apa denganmu Jan?" Kyuhyun memang memanggil Victoria dengan sebutan Jan (Janda), Girang, atau bahkan Tante. Ia tak sudi memanggil wanita itu dengan namanya. Namun Victoria berpikir bahwa panggilan "Jan", "Girang" atau "Tante" itu adalah panggilan sayang dari Kyuhyun, Khusus untuknya! Yeah, memang Khusus untuknya tapi bukan ungkapan rasa sayang.

"Ada apa denganku?" Tanya Victoria.

"Kau tidak lihat? Berapa kali kau sudah berkaca hari ini? jika kau menghitungnya mungkin akan lebih dari ratusan kali, tapi kau tak menyadari dengan apa yang ada di wajah dan tubuhmu itu."

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu menggoda?"

"Menggoda dari Hongkong?"

"Hei, aku dari Cina bukan Hongkong!"

"Dasar bodoh." Umpat Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak lihat, baju itu terlalu sempit untuk tubuh gemukmu. Memaksakan pakaian pengantin yang terlalu kecil seperti itu. Apa kau tidak takut kalau pakaian itu akan koyak saat kau menikah nanti? Dan lagi… apa itu? wajahmu? Terlalu menor! Berapa banyak bedak yang kau pakai? Ah! aku tahu, kau pasti menghabiskan sekilo bedak untuk memoles mukamu yah? Dan _eyeshadow_ yang terlalu meriah itu? dan apa itu? bulu matamu terlalu panjang! Kalau aku bisa, aku akan memakainya untuk menyapu lantai. _Blush on_ itu juga lebih seperti lampu _sein_ kendaraan, bibirmu juga terlalu menyala, Jan. Pasti kau habis meminum Fanta setelah mengoleskan _lipstick_ itu! lihat saja, merah sampai ke gigi-gigimu! Kau terlalu menyeramkan untuk disebut sebagai seorang pengantin! Lebih terlihat seperti MEDUSA!"

"Hiks…"

"Apa? Menangis? Cengeng? Mau menyadu? Janda seperti apa kau? Menyebalkan sekali!" omel Kyuhyun jengkel, benar-benar jengkel. Rasanya belum puas juga setelah ia habis-habisan mengatai janda itu.

"Mau mengataiku jahat? Silahkan… memang pada kenyataannya kau seperti itu!" Kyuhyun mulai mengomel tak jelas.

"Baiklah, kau tidak jahat. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya." Jawab Victoria mengalah, ia takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan mau dinikahi olehnya.

.

Setelah itu mereka pulang, tapi tidak kerumah Kyuhyun melainkan ke mansion Victoria dimana terdapat keempat anak Victoria disana. Victoria janji akan mengenalkan anak-anaknya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya sanggup merengut ketika diseret janda itu kesana kemari.

Drrtt…

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Dan dengan semangat 137 (?) Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya untuk melihat siapa tahu ada seseorang yang ingin mendaftar sebagai uke/istrinya, sepertinya seseorang menelepon. Dan mata Kyuhyun membulat ketika ia melihat siapa yang menelepon.

.

"Yeoboseo, Min!"

"_**Kenapa kau terdengar semangat sekali? Oh, aku tahu… pasti kau senang karena akan menikah, bukan? Eumm, tadi aku menemukan selebaran di jalan tentang dirimu Cho? apa kau mau menjual diri?"**_

"Hah! Aku tak akan mau bersuka ria karena akan menikah! Lagipula siapa yang akan menjual diri? Sumpah demi ribuan kilo jeruk, aku tak akan mau melakukan hal nista itu, Min!"

"_**Jangan berbohong Cho. Lalu untuk apa kau membuat selebaran itu?"**_

"Selebaran? Hah~ aku putus asa karena kau tidak mau membantuku, jadi aku—"

Flip…

Ponsel Kyuhyun segera direbut Victoria dan janda itu segera mematikan sambungan telepon Kyuhyun.

"Hei, apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Ayo kita segera kedalam dan temui anak-anak. Lupakan dulu ponselmu itu."

"Huh? Anak-anak katamu? Itu anak-anak mu, bukan anak-anakku!"

Victoria menyeret Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mansionnya. Dan ketika mereka sudah berada didalam mansion janda itu, Kyuhyun disambut beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan girangnya seperti bocah autis.

"Hei, anak-anak. Kemari! Perkenalkan ayah baru kalian. Tampan bukan?" Victoria memanggil anak-anaknya untuk segera berkenalan dengan 'calon ayah' mereka.

"Huh? Dia? Ayah? Tampang seperti itu mau menggantikan ayahku? Aku tidak yakin!" ujar seorang anak yang berusia sekitar 15 tahun.

"Hush! Jangan bilang begitu pada calon ayahmu!"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal "Yah! Siapa juga yang mau jadi ayahmu, dasar bocah tengik!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sudah! Baiklah Gui Xian, perkenalkan ini calon anak-anakmu, Nexian, Magician, Aleng, Apau." Ujar Victoria sambil menunjuk anaknya satu persatu.

'_Mwo? Nama macam apa itu? Nexian? Itu merk ponsel cina! Magician? Dia kira anaknya pesulap? Aleng? Ini nama yang lebih pas, tapi namanya pasaran seperti cina-cina pasar yang kutemui ketika aku masih menjadi preman. Apau? Kenapa tidak bakpau sekalian!'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kenapa teleponnya dimatikan? Apa dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya? Sombong sekali!" oceh Sungmin. Ia ingin sekali membanting ponselnya saat itu juga, Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya!

Sungmin kemudian memilih untuk masuk kedalam sebuah kedai minuman saat itu juga. Mungkin beberapa porsi eskrim bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

Brukkk!

Lagi, _namja_ imut itu tak memperhatikan jalannya dan ia telah menabrak seseorang sekarang.

"Maaf," ujar Sungmin sembari berusaha berdiri.

"_Gwaenchana._ Sungmin?" seru orang itu.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, _'Ternyata atasan pelit ini!' _batinnya. Ia mencoba mengukir senyum manis dibibirnya.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku mengikuti perkataan atasan cerewet ini. Yah, sekarang kami tengah makan eskrim berdua di kedai eskrim ini. Malam-malam begini masih saja makan eskrim. Tapi hal itulah yang membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Entah kenapa, Cho Kyuhyun itu membuatku kesal hari ini!

Kami telah berbincang selama beberapa belas menit dan ternyata si Jungsoo itu bukanlah seseorang yang buruk jika sudah diajak bicara. Sedari tadi aku mendengarkan celotehannya tentang kekasihnya. Ada apa dengan orang ini? apa dia tidak takut berbicara sesantai itu padaku, dan disini malah aku yang merasa canggung. Hei, dia itu atasanku. Lagipula _namja_ berdekik itu melarangku untuk memangilnya dengan panggilan formal seperti dikantor, _'Anggap saja kita teman lama,'_ begitulah katanya.

"Mmm… Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau hanya mengaduk-aduk eskrim yang hampir cair itu? apa kau tidak suka?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum canggung sambil menggeleng.

"Hei, tidak baik membuat makanan seperti itu. Lebih baik kau habiskan daripada dibuang percuma. Semua itu dibeli dengan uang. Mmm… dilihat dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau ada masalah."

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng, tak berniat menjawab perkataannya.

"Ayolah Sungmin-ah, raut wajahmu mengatakan semuanya. Kau pasti dalam masalah 'kan? Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa membaginya denganku. Percayalah, berdiam diri itu sangat menyakitkan."

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menggeleng dan tersenyum. Yang benar saja bercerita tentang masalahku kepadanya. Heh, ini bukan masalah besar.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi jika kau sudah siap, ceritakan apa saja denganku, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Aku bukannya sok tau atau apapun, hanya saja peduli pada sesama teman itu adalah hal yang baik, bukan?"

Hei, kalian dengar? _Namja_ itu menganggap kami teman. Padahal aku ini adalah bawahannya.

"Kau tahu? Kemarin Kangin membuat ulah lagi! Kadang-kadang lelaki itu menyebalkan sekali. Dan selalu membuatku kesal. Yah, hanya kesal saja, aku tak mungkin marah padanya. Dia adalah kekasihku yang paling terbaik dari yang terbaik. Namun, ketika ia dalam masalah besar, pasti dia selalu meneleponku untuk meminta bantuan. Yah, bagaimanapun sebagai kekasih yang baik, pasti aku akan membantunya walau hanya dengan menenangkannya saja. Tapi menurutnya itu adalah hal yang baik ketimbang aku tak melakukan appaun saat ia dalam masalah."

Haha… Kangin lagi. Sudah sekitar puluhan menit dia membicarakan pasangannya itu. Yeah, menarik juga.

Aku masih mengaduk-aduk eskrim yang sudah mencair itu. Tunggu dulu!

"Hyung, emm… apa menurutmu mengacuhkan seseorang yang meminta bantuan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Hei, mulut ini berbicara begitu saja.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang salah. Jika kau masih sanggup membantu orang itu, maka bantulah dia. Seseorang akan meminta bantuan padamu karena ia berpikir bahwa kau sanggup membantunya."

Aku mengangguk, apa aku ceritakan saja?

"Bagaimana jika orang itu sudah akan menikah? Emm… maksudku, jika orang itu dipaksa menikah, tapi dia tak mau dan meminta bantuan pada seseorang untuk membebaskannya."

"Pernikahan itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipaksakan. Jika salah satu diantara kedua mempelai itu tidak menerima pernikahan itu, sama saja hasilnya dengan nol. Tak akan ada cinta diantara mereka, karena awalnya hanya paksaan."

"Jika orang yang dimintai bantuan itu malah membantu, tentu saja akan merusak pernikahan orang itu."

Jungsoo itu kembali tersenyum,"Itu kembali ke diri masing-masing. Jika hati seseorang mau membantu, maka bantulah. Dan membantu itu dengan cara yang baik. Bicarakan semuanya dengan baik-baik dan sadarkan seseorang yang 'salah' disana."

"Tapi tak ada cara lain untuk membantu orang tersebut."

"Pikirkan saja, hal apa yang menurutmu paling baik dilakukan untuk membebaskan seseorang itu. Semua pasti ada jalannya. Tuhan sudah mengatur semua jalannya, dan kita memilih jalan mana yang paling baik."

Aku mulai mengukir sebuah senyum dibibirku. Baiklah, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat!

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan sebuah masalah dulu." Aku beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ya! Kau bayar dulu eskrim ini, aku tak akan mau menyia-nyiakan uangku untuk membayarnya!" teriaknya.

"Potong gaji saja!"

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"…Begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hyukjae. Jadi… apa kau mau membantuku?"

Sungmin saat ini tengah berada di apartemen Hyukjae yang mana juga ada Donghae keluar dari kedai eskrim itu, ia tak kembali ke kediamannya melainkan kerumah sahabatnya.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal hyung! Dengan begitu aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan tenagaku untuk mengorek informasi tentang kebenaran pesan misterius kakak ipar itu."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Jadi, apa kau mau membantuku, _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku?" Sungmin mencoba merayu Hyukjae dengan _aegyo_ yang ia punya.

Dan siapa saja yang mellihat _aegyo _Lee Sungmin pasti pertahanannya yang sekuat apapun pasti akan runtuh. Badan Hyukjae melemas seketika. Mau menolak? Aih~ sangat tidak mungkin. Sepertinya ia sudah terhipnotis oleh imutnya seorang Lee Sungmin yang saat itu memohon padanya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Err~ baiklah Hyung. Jadi… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

Maaf, beberapa hari ini saya kurang mood menulis. Jadi maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan.  
saya mohon koreksinya Chingudeul. Berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun.  
review dari kalian merupakan penyemangat bagi saya dalam menyelesaikan FF ini.


	7. Chapter 7

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Citrus Love**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other support cast**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Yaoi, abal, OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: J****ika kau sudah merasa mantap dengan orang yang kau pilih. Untuk apa menunggu? Buatlah sebuah ikatan dengannya agar tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengambilnya darimu.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"_Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal hyung! Dengan begitu aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan tenagaku untuk mengorek informasi tentang kebenaran pesan misterius kakak ipar itu."_

"_Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Jadi, apa kau mau membantuku, dongsaeng kesayanganku?" Sungmin mencoba merayu Hyukjae dengan aegyo yang ia punya._

_Dan siapa saja yang mellihat aegyo Lee Sungmin pasti pertahanannya yang sekuat apapun pasti akan runtuh. Badan Hyukjae melemas seketika. Mau menolak? Aih~ sangat tidak mungkin. Sepertinya ia sudah terhipnotis oleh imutnya seorang Lee Sungmin yang saat itu memohon padanya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca._

"_Err~ baiklah Hyung. Jadi… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**Chapter 7**

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

Hari pernikahan Kyuhyun sudah tiba…

"Hari ini acaranya akan dimulai. Kalian siap?" Tanya Sungmin pada dua sahabatnya.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil _hyung_?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja! Tak akan kubiarkan Cho Kyuhyun yang malang itu masuk dalan jeratan nafsu girang janda beranak empat itu!" seru Sungmin dengan semangat berapi-api.

Donghae dan Hyukjae mulai sedikit risih dengan Sungmin.

"B—baiklah…" ujar hyukjae lagi.

"Tuhan, kenapa aku juga terlibat." Gumam Donghae.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya disebuah gereja, terlihat seorang pria dengan wajah yang ditekuk sempurna tengah menunggu calon pengantin yang tak kunjung datang.

'_Inilah hari kiamat bagiku.'_ Batinnya. Dan ia kembali menambah lipatan diwajahnya manakala ia melihat pengantinnya datang dengan senyum girang 1000 watt. Didampingi oleh seorang lelaki tua renta dan disusul empat orang anak yang sibuk memegangi gaun ibu mereka yang panjang luar biasa. Yah, empat anak itu Nexian, Magician, Aleng dan Apau.

Badan Kyuhyun gemetar luar biasa ketika calon pengantinnya sudah berada didekatnya. Lihat itu? sepertinya Victoria terlalu tuli untuk mendengar nasihat Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu tentang kondisi wajahnya yang terlalu menor.

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun hanya sanggup menahan mual diperutnya ketika melihat Janda girang itu tersenyum sangat lebar padanya dengan segala _make-up_ yang luar biasa tebal diwajahnya.

Bulu mata yang terlalu panjang dan lebat itu membuat Victoria semakin menyeramkan ditambah _eyeliner _yang setebal 3 cm (lupakan~). Dan jangan lupakan pipi Victoria yang terlalu merona akibat 'lampu sein' buatan tangan itu.

"Kau ternyata berusaha banyak untuk pernikahanmu." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Pernikahan kita~" jawab Victoria masih dengan senyuman 'menawannya'.

Sang pastur sudah siap untuk memulai prosesi pernikahan dua orang itu. Kyuhyun yang sangat gelisah saat itu tak dapat menahan diri untuk melihat kesana kemari. Pikirannya serta merta melayang pada sosok Sungmin yang ia harapkan menjemputnya dan mengeluarkannya dari tempat itu. Matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata sang ibu yang saat itu tengah melotot menyeramkan padanya. Awalnya ia berniat untuk kabur sebelum hari pernikahan, padahal baru saja ia berniat melakukan hal itu, ibunya sudah mengingatkannya agar jangan kabur, Nyawa Kyuhyun taruhannya. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun melihat ibunya tengah mengasah Pisau dapur.

Kemudian dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke lain arah. Dan Bingo! Ia menemukan tiga setan kecil yang sibuk cengengesan padanya, dan yang satu lagi memberikan tatapan mengerikan pada Kyuhyun karena ia tak terima dengan pernikahan ini –Nexian. Dua diantaranya menampakan gigi ompong milik mereka –Aleng dan Apau.

Pandangan dua anak itu seolah berkata _'Papa! Kamilah anakmu!'_ dan sontak hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin bergidik. Semua hal yang ada dihadapannya sekarang semakin membuatnya tertekan.

"Ahem! Tolong tenang, Tuan Cho. Aku tahu kau gugup dengan pernikahan ini." tegur sang pastur.

'Aku tak gugup! Hanya takut saja dengan masa depanku nanti dengan janda ini!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kita mulai." Ujar pastur.

"Tunggu!" ujar seseorang dan sontak hal itu membuat semua orang yang ada didalam sana menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan terlihat seorang anak yang berusia sekitar 15 tahun tengan sibuk mengelap sudut matanya. Anak itu –Nexian, kini mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Aku tidak suka denganpernikahan ini!" teriaknya, ya anak itu memang dari awal tidak menyukai Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu membuat semua orang disana terkejut. Sementara dalam hati, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

'_Aku padamu, bocah.'_ Batinnya. Ia berharap pernikahan ini batal karena anak Victoria yang tidak menyetujui pernikahan itu. Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, dan ternyata janda itu tengah member isyarat pada beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengamankan anak pembangkangnya itu.

'_Sial!'_ batin Kyuhyun. Ternyata penolakan dari anak Victoria sendiri tidak membuat pernikahan ini batal. Kyuhyun sibuk berkomat-kamit menggerutu kesal. Selama beberapa menit pernikahan itu tertunda untuk membuat suasana kembali tenang.  
Dan tanpa semua orang sadari ibu dari Kyuhyun terlihat menghilang dari tempat itu entah pergi kemana.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan." Ujar sang pastur lagi, acara itu kembali dimulai.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menoleh kea rah Victoria saat itu. dan ternyata janda itu tengah menangis haru karena akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja tangisannya itu membuat _eyeliner_-nya luntur dan membuat sebuah garis hitam sepanjang pipi Victoria.

Kyuhyun hanya membelalakkan matanya melihat kejadian itu. Sungguh menyeramkan! Bagaimana seorang pengantin bisa terlihat menyeramkan dihari pernikahannya? Kyuhyun memilih untuk bungkam dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau bersedia—"

"Tunggu!" suara seseorang sekali lagi menginterupsi kegiatan sakral bagi Victoria saat itu. Laagi-lagi seluruh orang disana mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sumber suara yang mengganggu itu.

Sesosok wanita separuh baya tengah berdiri dengan santainya di pintu gereja sambil menenteng sebuah koper. "Aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini, dan aku akan membatalkan pernikahan anakku dengan Song Qian." Ujar wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Semua orang membelalak kaget dan tak percaya wanita itu membatalkan pernikahan anaknya. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri berteriak kegirangan dalam hati walaupun saat itu ia sangat penasaran apa yang membuat hati ibunya terbuka saat itu. Victoria saat itu membelalakkan matanya yang menyeramkan dan mulutnya menganga lebar saat itu juga. Tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Tapi… Tapi… ini tidak boleh terjadi! Gui Xian akan menikah denganku saat ini juga! Ibu pasti bercanda!" teriak Victoria. Ia menyambar tangan Kyuhyun dan mengapitnya saat it juga, berharap Kyuhyun tak pergi.

"Lepaskan Jan!" bentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan Victoria girang itu dan dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya akhirnyaia bisa melepaskan diri dan segera berlari menjauh mendekati ibunya.

"Gui Xian! Tunggu! Ini belum selesai! Kau harus menikah denganku!" teriak Victoria yang saat ini tengah merosot sambil mengeluarkan air mata hitamnya (efek _eyeliner_ ketebalan). Dan adegan itu sungguh seperti dalam drama-drama. Anak Victoria mulai berlari menuju ibunya yang tengah menangis saat itu. Namun sedetik kemudian Victoria bangkit dengan wajah beringasnya siap mengejar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini sangat ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibalik badan ibunya. "Pergilah, Kyu. Ibu yang akan mengururs Medusa itu. Mereka sudah menunggumu di depan." Ujar sang ibu.

"Mereka?"

"Sudah cepat pergi sebelum Medusa itu menangkapmu." Perintah orangtua itu. Kyuhyun menurut dan berlari keluar gereja dan saat ia sudah sampai digerbang, sebuah mobil sudah menunggunya disana. Kaca mobil terbuka dan terlihat Sungmin didalamnya.

"Masuklah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan bersiap masuk.

**:::…:::…:::**

Setelah Sungmin mengantar dua sahabatnya ke tempat tinggal masing-masing, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali ke apartemen namaj imut itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dan dua temanmu itu datang dan… dan…" Kyuhyun bingung memulai pertanyaannya darimana.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, "Aku menelepon ibumu dan memintanya untuk menemuiku saat terjadi sedikit kegaduhan di gereja itu."

"Menelepon? Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui nomor ponselnya?"

"Banyak koneksi." Jawab Sungmin enteng.

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia belum puas dengan jawab dari Sungmin. "Lalu? Bagaimana bisa kalian membuat ibuku menjadi seperti itu?"

"Haha… kau tahu? Aku menghabiskan hampir seluruh tabunganku untuk membelimu! Tentu dengan harga yang lebih tinggi dari yang Janda girang itu berikan pada ibumu. Kau tahu kalau ibumu itu sangat gila harta, bukan? Aku juga mengancam ibumu agar melepaskanmu dari pernikahan nista itu. Jika tidak, aku akan melaporkan tempat Prostitusi miliknya ke polisi dan akan melaporkannya juga atas tuduhan pelanggaran Hak Asasi karena ia telah memaksakan kehendaknya padamu, menyiksamu, dan mengancammu." Jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Kau membeliku? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendekatkan dirinya ke Sungmin.

"Entahlah, tuntutan perasaan sepertinya, Kyu. Maka dari itu kau harus mengembalikkan tabunganku."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah membeliku, bukan? Jadi untuk apa aku mengembalikan tabunganmu?"

"Pokoknya kau harus mengembalikannya."

"Aku tidak mau, siapa suruh kau memakai uang tabunganmu? Ah, aku tahu... kau pasti menyukaiku bukan, sampai-sampai kau merelakan uang tabunganmu untuk ditukar denganku?" goda Kyuhyun sambil mencolek dagu Sungmin.

Pipi Sungmin terlihat merona dan ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan melakukannya karena hal itu."

"Lalu? Demi apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"K-Kau sendiri yang sering mengirim pesan padaku untuk dibebaskan, jadi aku melakukannya."

"Ayolah, jangan berbohong. Apa kau tertarik padaku?"

"T—tentu saja tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Y—Ya!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian sebuah senyuman mulai terukir dibibirnya saat itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Heumm… Sungmin, bagaimana kalau aku yang tertarik padamu? Apa kau menolakku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus mempertahankan senyumnya.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun cepat, "Kau baru mengenalku selama beberapa hari! Mana bisa seperti itu!" bentak Sungmin, wajahnya semakin terlihat memerah.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Kalau aku bilang tertarik denganmu, apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Aku memang tertarik denganmu. Yah gendut, bilang saja iya… apa susahnya, kau jangan mengelak. Semuanya sudah bisa kubuktikan dengan ini!" Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua pipi _Chubby _Sungmin yang memerah.

"Ya! Jangan bilang aku gendut! Lagipula semuanya tidak semudah itu!"

"Apanya?"

"Perasaan itu! kau mengucapkannya hanya seperti bergurau saja!" bentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali tersenyum. Ia memegang kedua pundak Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin dalam manik _foxy_ milik _namja aegyo_ itu.

"Lee Sungmin, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu kesan pertama saat kau mengenalku saat itu menganggapku sebagai orang bodoh. Ya, walau memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Aku akui aku bukan seorang yang pemberani. Untuk menentang pernikahan saja aku butuh bantuanmu. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa sejak pertama aku mengenalmu aku sudah tertarik denganmu, dan sepertinya aku memang menyukaimu. Dan memang sepertinya perasaanku ini salah. Tapi kau yang memulainya dan membuatku menyukaimu. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan seseorang yang pemberani tapi aku mengatakan hal ini tanpa ada keraguan, Lee Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus tersenyum.

Sungmin membeku mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut lelaki jangkung itu. Terdengar biasa dan sulit dimengerti. Itulah kelebihanya, merangkai kata-kata konyol yang sulit dimengerti tetapi begitu membuat Sungmin bergetar saat mendengarnya. Yah memang Cho Kyuhyun itu lelaki terbodoh yang pernah Sungmin kenal. Lelaki payah dan lelaki aneh yang hanya bisa memakan jeruk beserta kulitnya. Tapi, lewat mata itu, mata yang memandangnya saat ini mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tak ada keraguan, tak ada kebohongan. Dan Sungmin yakin akan hal itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Jika kau ingin mendengarnya lagi aku akan mengatakanya. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, sangat sangat mencintaimu melebihi seluruh jeruk yang ada didunia ini!" Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin dan mengecup punggung tangan _namja _imut itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Jangan membandingkanku dengan jeruk."

"Baiklah, hal itu tak akan terulang. Jadi, jawabanmu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk pelan, "_Na do Saranghae_ Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian…

"Yah, Cho hutangmu masih banyak. Butuh sepuluh tahun lebih untuk menyicilnya, itupun jika kau mau."

"Bagaiamana jika aku membayarnya dengan cinta?"

"Berhentilah berbicara hal konyol, kau hanya perlu membayar uang padaku karena cintamu sudah kumiliki."

Keduanya saat ini tengah duduk direrumputan dibawah rindangnya pohon jeruk. Mereka sedang piknik di kebun jeruk milik KyuMin sendiri. Sungmin mengeluarkan perbekalan mereka dari dalam keranjang yang mana isinya didominasi oleh semua makan dengan rasa jeruk.

Salahkan Cho Kyuhyun yang mengubah haluan hidup Sungmin menjadi maniak jeruk juga. Perubahan hidup yang terjadi pada seseorang biasanya dipengaruhi oleh lingkungan sekitar. Sama halnya dengan dua sejoli itu.

"Yang mana? _Cake_? Biskuit? _Jelly_?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja?" Kyuhyun segera mennyambar bibir Sungmin tanpa persetujuan dari sang empunya. Hingga membuat Sungmin terjungkal kebelakan dan disusul Kyuhyun yang menindih tubuhnya.

"Ya! Tuan Cho –hmmmpp…"

Kyuhyun melumat bibir plum itu atas dan bawah bergantian. Menghisap, mengulum dan menautkan lidah masing-masing ketika ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas dan basah.

Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun si maniak jeruk yang bodoh jadi lihai dalam hal berciuman?

Sejak setahun yang lalu saat malam pertama mereka dimulai dan Sungmin yang menjadi 'guru' bagi Cho Kyuhyun saat itu. Mereka menikah di Amerika, karena disanalah sepertinya pernikahan mereka akan diakui.

Heh? Terlalu cepat? Waktu satu tahun terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk menikah?

Sepertinya tidak begitu bagi mereka, jika kau sudah merasa mantap dengan orang yang kau pilih. Untuk apa menunggu? Buatlah sebuah ikatan dengannya agar tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengambilnya darimu.

.

Selesai dengan kegiatan kecup mengecup yang mereka lakukan, Sungmin mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang tak kira-kira saat berciuman. Ingin sekali Sungmin menerjang pria itu tadi saat habis-habisan melumat bibirnya dan tak membiarkannya bernapas.

"Kau mau membuatku mati?"

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat, Min."

"Menyebalkan."

"Menyenangkan…"

"Dasar bodoh, apanya yang menyenangkan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil terus mendekat pada Sungmin, "Kau tidak menikmati ciuman tadi? Oh baiklah Sungminnie, sepertinya aku harus membuatmu menikmatinya sekarang juga. Ah! Atau kalau perlu aku juga akan membuat _baby_ kita disini!" seru Kyuhyun sembari mencoba menindih _namja_ manis itu.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

**FIN!**

.

Fin ya, fic ini udah FIN!  
akhirnya selesai juga…  
Jangan minta NC? Ok?  
utang saya bejibun dan ini masih bulan puasa, saya cuti bikin FF berated M.  
Maafkan kebaboan saya dalam mengolah (?) sebuah FF dan Ga bisa menciptakan adegan romantis didalamnya, jadi hasilnya jadi ngawur dan gaje luar biasa.  
Yah, karena ini FF humor jadi Ga masalah kan?  
Mohon Reviewnya chingudeul ^^


End file.
